Once Upon A Lifetime
by Shinigami's Rapture
Summary: Duo and Quatre find the love of a lifetime but canthey hold on to it?
1. The first time I laid eyes on you

Once Upon A Lifetime - The first time I laid eyes on you

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Authors note:Ok where actually gonna attempt a romance with a plot.***Author's look at each other and grin evilly*** We are still working on our lemon fic So good at being bad but we changed the title because we hated it. Now its called Basic Training.

BTW I have entered Life Love and Family into the Fanfic Academy Awards under Janai. So if you like that fic, please go vote for me. The voting ends the first week of July. The categories are:

LIFE LOVE AND FAMILY

BEST OVERALL FANFIC

MOST ORIGINAL FANFIC

BEST "STORY MODE" FIC

BEST PLOT IN A FIC

JASON ANDREWS

BEST NEW MALE CHARACTER

JANAI JAMENSON YUY

BEST NEW FEMALE CHARACTER

QUATRE R WINNER

BEST USE OF AND EXISTING CHARACTER

[][1]http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/AllianceNetwork/academy/academyvote.htm

LINK DIRECTLY TO VOTING

[][2]http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/AllianceNetwork/academy/academy.htm

LINK TO ACADEMY AWARDS PAGE

Thanks bunches 

End of shameless self promotion.

Shinigami's_Rapture: Have you no shame?

Oracle at Delphi :Ummm…nope.

Fic Note: For those of you who don't know an optician is a person who makes eyeglasses.

Once Upon A Lifetime

**By Oracle at Delphi and Shinigami's Rapture******

** **

The first time I laid eyes on you 

She said, "I do."Now she pondered what in the hell that meant in the first place.Did it mean I do wish to put up with your shit for the rest of my life? Or did it mean I do wish to pay your bills, have sex with you even though it sucks, or even I do wish to be miserable for as long as I am married to you because I was too stupid to wait.

How often would she have to ask herself those questions? Her current marriage was horrible and all she wanted was her prince charming. Someone who had a job and could love her and give her every thing she wanted.Material shit was nothing to her all she wanted was someone to wine and dine her and love her even if it was just one night but how she wanted it to be forever.The man she wanted would like every thing that she did, he would be a dare devil and actually care about himself.He would make it a point to impress her everyday.

Hilde sighed as she looked at the dirty kitchen.Her husband was doing his usual and playing on the computer.He didn't work and wasn't making a conscience effort to work either.She worked hard every day and brought home her paycheck every two weeks just to have it disappear on her as soon as it hit the bank account.The only part she saw of it was the gas in her car and her nice nails that she kept done so she could look nice just in case she did meet her prince.Hilde surveyed the damage to her small apartment once more.

"Vacation Time" She said as she abruptly turned on her heel.

She gathered the essentials for her little baby boy, picked him up off of the floor and stalked out the door slamming it behind her. Faintly she wondered how long it would be before her husband noticed they were gone.

~~*~~

Jai stared at the letter in disbelief.The rent on her small two-bedroom apartment was going up to $700.

"Now ain't this some shit." She said as she tossed the offending letter to the wayside.

Frustrated she dove into her empty bed fully dressed.Wide-awake she stared at the ceiling.This was the bad part about going to bed. Going to bed alone.After two very bad relationships she wondered if Mr. Right even existed.From what she'd seen she doubted it. Mr. Right was either dead or otherwise occupied which meant they were committed in some way.Every night she dreamed of what it would feel like to go to sleep and wake up in a pair of strong arms that loved her for her.She wanted a man with sexy eyes and a sexy mind. A body would be a bonus.She always believed that the essence of a man was more important than how much money he had in his pocket or how he looked.Money she didn't need, she had enough of her own.What she needed was someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on when needed. Even the strongest of women have moments of weakness.It would be wonderful to have someone that didn't take advantage of her during those moments. She turned over and closed her eyes.At least she could have Mr. Right in her dreams.

~~*~~

Hilde and Jai saw each other all the time online and were meeting for the first time ever.Hilde had a little boy named Drew and Jai also had two boys named, Dominic and Dimitri.Jai and her boys met Hilde and Drew at the airport.From there they went to the mall. They dropped their kids off at a place in the mall made for parents so they wouldn't have to shop with their kids.

The girls walked through the mall bitching about their daily lives and how it sucked just to be them.They were beautiful women who just wanted someone to finally look their way because they had been overlooked all their lives.After picking up their kids and going home Hilde suggested that they call a babysitter and go out.She would pay. All Jai had to do was go and Jai gladly accepted.The babysitter came and the girls left.The club was hot and smoky but a definite change for both of them.It was packed with men.Single or not the girls were just glad to look at something nice for a change.They danced with various men and then decided to take a break for a glass of wine to toast their first meeting.

They ordered their wine and before they could leave the bar a blonde man grabbed Jai's glass and said, "That stuff is shit." And poured out her wine.

Jai started to smack the man but hesitated when her eyes met his. His eyes were so blue that they began drowning her in their sea.He motioned for the man to refill her glass with wine.Hilde watched as Jai stared at the man lost in his eyes and never felt her glass leave her hand until she went to drink from it.She looked down at her hand then towards the blonde man thinking he took it from her.He still held Jai's glass and his own in his hands. She looked towards the bar and saw a man dressed in black with a braid that went down to his knees having her glass refilled with what was obviously the good stuff.

The man turned his head to the side and licked his lips.She assumed he just knew she was staring at him because he looked back at her and smiled causing her to blush.It only made his smile broaden. She on the other hand was wondering what she did that made God grace her with one of his pawns and she thought Jai was thinking the same.Especially when Jai looked her way, pointed and mouthed "OH MY GOD!"

The guys led them to their table that for a club was a quiet spot where no one had to yell.Jai and Hilde were unusually quiet for the two of them not really knowing what they were going to say.

"You know that wine is going to get warm."The blond man said.

The braided man started laughing, "You guys can't always be this quiet, and WOMEN always have something to say. Besides you two don't seem to be the shy type."

Jai was staring at the blond man in disbelief, "Uh…um…yeah…um…right. My name is Jai and this" Jai said nudging Hilde, " is Hilde." 

The blond man laughed at the flustered Jai. "My name is Quatre and the braided baka next to me is Duo."

Duo frowned at Quatre, which made Hilde laugh.Upon hearing her laugh Duo laughed too.

For Hilde and Jai the conversation was off to a bad start. First, they were acting shy and neither woman was anything but.Second, they were both so amazed that their idea of the perfect man was out there and that they were sitting right in front of them that Jai was stuttering like an idiot and Hilde was playing the mute.

"So Duo what do you drive?"

Jai crunched her eyebrows at Hilde. Hilde just shrugged her shoulders and gave her a look that said, "It was a stupid question but hey."

"A Jeep."He said awkwardly.

"Oh, do you take the doors and top off?"She asked getting excited.

"Yeah, I just like to feel the wind in my hair."

She smiled, "What I wouldn't give to have one of my own."

Jai took a sip of her wine, "This is really good."

Hilde knew Jai loved wine and Hilde was only drinking it because she told Jai she would.It didn't matter to her if the bottle had cost a million dollars it would still taste like shit.It was obvious Duo wasn't too fond of it either.Quatre told her what it was. Jai looked at Quatre, and then back at the glass she held in her hand and shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was drinking.They talked in their own conversation about the wine.A waitress came around and Duo looked at his glass and then at Hilde's.

"Give me two beers."

The lady reached down into her bucket and handed him the beers.Hilde smiled at him.

Jai said, "Oh no bitch you promised you would at least taste it. This is for our toast anyway."

"What are we toasting to?" Quatre asked.

"Well we have been online buddies for a while now and we just met for the first time today and we are celebrating tonight."

"That is a reason to toast. Don't you think Quatre buddy and we get to celebrate it with them."

All four of them held up their glasses and they clanked together as Jai said, "To long friendships."

They each took a sip.Hilde immediately sat the glass down in disgust and proceeded to chase the wine with half of the bottle of beer saying, "Eeeeeeewwwww that shit is nasty." And shaking her head as Jai and Quatre laughed at her.

Quatre asked,"Who is from here?"

Jai told him she was and were Hilde was from.

"How long are you staying?" Duo asked her.

"A week is all I could get off because I am in a training school."

"What do you girls do?" Quatre asked.

Jai told him she was a computer major and an unemployed mom of two and told them Hilde was an employed mom of one or two depending on how you looked at it and that she was working towards becoming a licensed optician but that you might as well call her unemployed because she never saw any of her money.

"What do you mean one or two?" Duo asked.

Hilde dropped her head then looked at the wall to hide her sadness, "Unfortunately I am married."

Jai patted her hand supportively.

"I have already put in my transfer for up here I just have to see which one has a position open for me."

"How long will that take?" Quatre asked.

"Not long I should be talking to them while I am up here.I will be going to work in the local store to see if I like it."

Duo just smiled and he looked at Quatre, "Why don't you girls let us take you dinner to help you celebrate your meeting tomorrow night?"Quatre nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah I insist."

The rest of night went well.They chatted and even danced with each other. All could tell this was not just a coincidence.

The next day Hilde and Jai spent talking about what had happened the night before and comparing notes on the guys. Duo was more of the scruffier type of man and Quatre was always the perfect the gentleman. Each man was exactly the type of guy they liked.They couldn't wait for the night to get here.Finally it was seven, neither girl was ready and there was a knocking at the door.The babysitter grinning answered the door letting the men in.

Quatre removed his suit coat and Duo his jacket and tossed them on the back of the couch. They played with the children and quickly figured out whose kid was who's.Jai and Hilde finally came out laughing and stopped when they saw the men.Hilde didn't know if she should laugh or be horrified and Jai just smirked.

Drew hit Duo in the head with his baby bottle. Afterwards, Duo would give Drew pointers on how to properly grip the nipple and how to flick the wrist to get the maximum effect.Quatre was currently wrestling with Dominic and Dimitri who were squealing and laughing in pure delight.

Hilde looked side ways at Jai, "The kids are beating the hell out of our dates."

Jai's smirk turned into a grin, "Yeah, that means they like them.This just keeps getting better."

"You girls look great." Quatre said as he launched another kid into the air.

Duo just stared at Hilde making her nervous. Drew took advantage of the situation and hit Duo in the temple with his bottle, causing Duo to momentarily see stars.Duo shook his head to clear his vision and ruffled Drew's hair.

"That's a good boy. Know your enemies weakness." He said as he got up from the floor.

Jai was dressed in a navy blue fitted spaghetti strapped dressed that flowed all the way down to her ankles and had a split the went up to her hip on the right side. Hilde was wearing a pair of black pants that were tight and bell bottomed with a silver belt and a white and black tiger striped spaghetti strapped shirt that tied where there should have been a back to her shirt.

Duo extended his hand for her, "Ready."

Jai grabbed Quatre's arm as he extended it for her to take.

"Don't bring her back till day light!" The babysitter shouted at Quatre grinning from ear to ear.

Jai frowned and Quatre answered her with a wink.

They walked down the stairs and outside where two cars were waiting, a jeep and a convertible jaguar.Duo helped Hilde into the driver's side of his jeep and smiled as he buckled her in.Their faces were close and he could feel her breath on his cheek in short pants; it was obvious she was nervous.He placed the keys in her hands and hopped in the passenger side.A few moments later Hilde realized Duo was going to let her drive his jeep with the top down and the doors off through the cool summer air.

"HELL YEAH!!!" Hilde shouted as she inserted the key and revved up the engine grinning.

Duo smiled and laughed at her excitement.At that moment he decided to make it a point to always make her that happy.

Quatre helped Jai into the car and gave her some flowers that he had picked up along the way.He gave her a dozen roses each of different colors and Jai was quite happy.

Jai heard Hilde shout and looked over to see what was so exciting.She then noticed that Hilde was in the driver's seat and ready to raise hell on the road.

Jai turned to Quatre, "Duo must have a death wish."

"Why would you say that?' He asked curiously.

"Because he let Hilde drive her dream car."She replied.

Quatre looked over at the excited couple, "Well they don't call him the God of Death for nothing."

~*~*~

Quatre took them to a restaurant that was nice and everyone could get what they wanted because the guys really had no idea what the girls would or would not eat.After looking over the menu Hilde joked to Jai, "At least they serve food that you will recognize."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about eating some poor defenseless animal."

Hilde stuck her tongue out at Jai and Quatre asked, "What do you mean?"

"Chinese food she loves it and I won't eat it 'cause I can't tell what's in it."

Duo laughed at her and began a conversation with Hilde about Chinese food because he loved it too and Jai and Quatre were talking about going to see a movie after dinner.After dinner Jai and Quatre told Duo and Hilde that they were going to a movie.Duo looked at Hilde, "What would you like to do?"

Hilde looked from Duo to the jeep and back to Duo again who smiled at her."Want to drive again?" he asked dangling the keys in the air.

"Nah, I would like to ride."

"Good, I know just where we are going."

Jai and Hilde looked at each other, "Should we set a curfew just incase?"Hilde asked.

Jai looked at her and said, "No we should just enjoy ourselves."Hilde agreed and both went on their separate ways.

~~*~~

As Duo raced down the road Hilde stood up and let the wind capture her hair while holding onto the roll cage.Duo only laughed at her because it seemed that maybe for once in her life she might actually be truly happy and he was going to find out all that he could about her tonight.

Duo took Hilde to a secluded spot that overlooked the city.You could see for miles and the stars were out in full force.They got out and Duo pulled a blanket out from the back of his jeep that was there from his last camping trip.It was a little dirty on the outside but the inside was nice and clean.He spread it out and plopped down on it patting the rest of the blanket next to him.

"I take it you want me to sit down." 

"Well you don't have to, I can stand up with you." He said as he started to get up.

Hilde sat down before he got up laughing, "I am sorry I just feel a bit awkward."

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way.I just wanted to get to know you, I promise to be a good little boy." He said with a devilish grin.

Hilde hit his arm, "Shut up I am a big girl I think I can take care of myself."

"So talk I want to know everything about you."

"Why?"

"Because I am a nosey, horny man and before I make sweet love to you…" Duo began to laugh,"Ok just because I am nosey."  
  


Hilde just looked at him, "What do you want to know horny, nosey man?"

"Why you are so beautiful yet so sad would be a good start."

~~*~~

Quatre escorted Jai out to his waiting car taking notice of all the stares she was getting from men as they passed them by.There was no doubt in his mind why they were staring at her. She was a total knock out in that figure forming dress that gave anyone who looked a tease of what was underneath.She carried herself with a grace that radiated self-confidence and independence.The more time he spent in her company the more attracted he became.Quatre caught a glace of Jai's tanned athletic thigh as she sat down in his car.Jai saw this and looking up at him through her lashes said, "See something you like?"

Quatre licked his lips and let his gaze travel the length of her body before resting on her deep blue eyes, "Very much so." He replied as he closed the door.

Quatre stopped behind the car to get his raging hormones under control. He didn't want her to think that he just wanted to sleep with her.He liked her more for her personality.After calming himself, Quatre got in the drivers seat.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to wonder if I scared you off." Jai said.

Quatre glanced sideways at her, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Jai smiled back, "I'm counting on it."

Quatre looked at Jai as she turned to look out of the window.Quatre started the car and they rode in silence. Jai broke the silence.

"Quatre, if you don't mind, I'd rather go some place and look at the stars. I'm really not a big movie theatre fan. That's if you don't mind"

"Your wish is my command. I know of the perfect spot.I love to star gaze.The stars look so wonderful from down here."

Quatre made a U-turn and headed in the opposite direction.

"Down here? Are you from the colonies?" Jai asked.

"Yes. I was born on L4." He replied as he changed lanes.

"Oh my god. I'm from the colonies too. My brother and I were born on L1 but we love it here on earth." She said excitedly.

"What else do you like to do?" Quatre asked.

"Well let's see. I love to go to museums, plays, Amusement parks. I like to write, read and listen to music. Actually I'm a really boring person."

Quatre looked over at Jai, "I doubt that you are a boring person.That's just like saying your shy."

Jai laughed.

"So tell me, what do you like to do?" Jai asked.

"When I have time I usually play my violin or the piano. I like the museums and plays but I've never been to an Amusement Park."

Jai looked at Quatre shocked, "Really. I must make it a point to take you then.What do you do they keeps you so busy?"

Quatre hesitated for a moment, "I manage a group of people at a large company."

"Oh so you're an executive. That sounds stressful." Jai said sensing he really didn't want to talk about it.

"It can be at times." He replied.

They lapsed into silence once again.

"Quatre, it just dawned on me that I don't even know your last name, so…what is it?"

"Wi…Cagle" Quatre stuttered.

Jai looked at him puzzled, "Wicagle?"

Quatre smiled and said, "No just Cagle.Being in the company of a beautiful woman makes me stutter."

Jai smiled, "Yeah Right."

"So" Quatre said, "Since I told you my last name how about yours?"

"Yuy"

Quatre swerved nearly running into a car on the opposite side of the road.Jai screamed as Quatre attempted to regain control of the car.

~~*~~

Hilde explained her life to Duo who only got pissed as he heard her story.He didn't think it was fair for her to be put in the position she was in and get no rewards for it.He wanted to hold her and let her know that he appreciated her but knew that that would be asking too much.Hilde on the other hand, was wishing he would take her completely.She knew this man obviously knew what love was and understood that she worked hard to get the position that she was in.

Duo didn't bother her with his life he didn't feel it was important and that maybe his sad life too would only drag her down more.Instead he said, "So what is your ideal man?"

Hilde blushed, "I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I would really be embarrassed then."

"Why?"

"You sure do ask Why a lot. You tell me what your ideal woman is first."

"Sure, she's cute, has short black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, is an optician, and has a cute little boy."

"Liar."

"I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie."

"Yeah and neither does any other man."

"I am not any other man."He said offended.

"Then what kind of man are you?" She asked.

"Well, that is for me to know and you to find out but for now answer my question."

"Hmm, I like them tall, with large violet eyes, and very long hair.The jeep is just an added bonus."

Duo smiled at her and made a mental note to kill her husband and take her for himself.He wanted her now and was going to make damn sure that he won her.

'Now lemme find out what else she likes.' He thought to himself.

"Well I know you like Jeeps and Chinese food what else do you like."

"What is this serious hour?" Hilde said sarcastically.

"Nah, this is getting to know you hour and you are in the spotlight."Duo said mimicking the fact that he was talking on a microphone. "Welcome to the Maxwell show where Hilde has to tell us all about her."

Hilde began to laugh at him wondering where he had been all her life. "The Maxwell show?"

"Yeah sorry that's my last name."

"Well, I like wild flowers, dancing, good music, camping and basically being outdoors.I hate pizza but love cheese sticks and I love to paint and write in my spare time."

Duo was excited she liked a lot of things that he did but of all things she hated pizza and he loved that. "So what do you write about, and what do you paint."

"I paint miniature dragons and people, and I write about something I will never get."

"Which is?"

"Why do you think you could give it to me?"

"I can give you anything that you want.Try me."

"Can you give me eternal happiness? Can you fill my every need? Can you fill every desire that I have?"

Duo looked at her and dropped his head that was a large order to fill and he wondered what her desires and needs were. He knew he could make her happy. 

'What in the hell has this man done to her?'

"See it isn't worth even answering.Even you couldn't do all of that."

Duo looked at her and she could see anger in his eyes, "I could damn well sure try which is obviously something you're not use to."

She watched him walk around to the back jeep. She turned her head back towards the city.Tears welled up her eyes and she found she couldn't control them as they fell.She had hurt the one person who even tried to make her laugh and looked exactly like her ideal man and seemed to act just like him too.He had a great sense of humor and really seemed to be honest.As her tears fell silently she never heard him when he walked up behind her.He couldn't tell she was crying even when he stuck the freshly picked bunch of wild flowers in front of her.She gently took them but never looked at him.

She found she could not speak as she stared at the flowers and hoped that he wouldn't notice the tears.Unfortunately, he sat down facing her about an inch within her face.She tried to turn away quickly but he grabbed her chin and turned her back to face him."God, I am sorry Hilde.I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Its not you."

"Then what is it?"

"Soon I will have to go back to my world and you will go back to yours and this will all be a dream."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

He moved himself even closer to her.He wanted to touch her to hold her to kiss her.He placed his hand on her chin and turned her to face him.Her eyes fluttered blinking away tears.His lips touched her cheek where the last tear fell.He whispered, "Don't cry, I don't plan on this being a dream because if it is then wake me up now because it will hurt to much."Then his lips touched hers and they embraced for a long awaited deep kiss.He could tell it had to be her first in a long time because she only wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tighter. She herself didn't know what to think of the kiss.She thought of stuff like, 'Wow his breath doesn't stink, and damn he kisses good.' Then she lost it all and only got herself deeper into that kiss.

The rest of the night went smoothly for them as they laughed and talked about simple things.Hilde silently wondered how Jai was holding up.She told Duo that the next day she was to go and work in the store that she was trying to transfer too.She was excited but wondered what kind of expectations they had and also if the store was a busy one because she came from a really slow one.She shivered in the night air and Duo sat behind her wrapping his arms around her holding her."Oh yeah I have a jacket."He jumped up and got his jacket and she put it on but he still sat with her in between his legs and his arms around her.

"Thanks for the jacket."

"Your welcome and I think you will do fine tomorrow.What time do you have to be there?"

"I just go in when I feel like it and leave when I feel like it.They suggested for me to work from 10 to 4 and I actually get paid."

"That's good.Is Jai going to watch your boy?"

"Yeah.I thought it was really nice of her."

"Duo?"

"Yeah."

She turned around in his arms, "Kiss me again."

Duo smiled and obliged her with an even more passionate kiss this time than the first.

~*~*~

Quatre and Jai arrived at the deserted hilltop in a deathly silence after surviving the near fatal crash.Jai was still gripping the dash and Quatre the steering wheel.

"Would you mind telling me what in the hell happened back there?" Jai asked in a shaky voice.

"Is your brother's name Heero?" He asked in a daze.

"Yeah and I don't think he'd appreciate you spattering his sister all over the road." She replied with an attitude.

Jai looked over at Quatre and raised an eyebrow, "Do you…know Heero?"

Quatre didn't know what to do. He'd already lied about his identity, which he was beginning to feel guilty about. It was a habit to not tell women who he really was.When they knew who he was, they usually just wanted his money and not the man. Now he was sitting next to Heero's sister who more than likely knew that Heero was a Gundam pilot. Quatre hadn't thought that far along whether or not he'd tell her that he too was a Gundam pilot. He'd have to ask Duo what he thought about that.He'd wondered just how many more lies he'd have to tell before the night was over.

"Hello!Jai to Quatre! Come in Quatre!" Jai said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Quatre snapped out of his revive, "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I nearly get you killed and I didn't even ask if you were okay." 

Quatre cupped each side of her face with his hands. Jai went breathless her mouth parting slightly as his touch caused her pulse to quicken.Hypnotized by each other's eyes their faces inched closer and closer together. Suddenly Jai reached for the door handle and bolted from the car.She closed the door and leaned against it.Quatre cursed himself for getting carried away, which he had to admit wasn't hard to do with Jai around. A few minutes later Quatre got out of the car and walked around it to stand next to Jai.Jai continued to stare at the stars.

"You never did answer my question", she stated.

Quatre looked down at her, "What question?"

"Do you know Heero?"

For the second time that night Quatre hesitated before answering, "I was wondering if you were related to the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy, that's all."

"Hn, you sounded like you knew him." She replied looking up at him skeptically.

"I know of him that's all."He responded wincing as he told his second lie.

Jai raised a skeptically eyebrow.

"Do you ever miss the colonies?" Quatre asked quickly changing the subject.

Jai returned to gazing up at the stars, "Sometimes. I think I miss zero G more than anything. I'm going to take the boys there one day.I think that they will enjoy it. Especially the zero G." She said smiling.

"You have two wonderful boys."

Jai's smile broadened, "Yeah they're the best. I wouldn't know what I'd do with out them."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is their father?"

Jai's smile fell and Quatre saw pain flicker across her face.

"They don't have one. He walked out, never looking back."

Quatre thought the man had to be crazy to leave such a wonderful family behind. He then thought of an old saying, 'One mans loss is another mans gain.'

"Anyway" Jai said plastering a fake smile on her face, "have any kids, ex-wives, crazed girlfriends?"

Quatre could see right through her but answered, "No kids, no ex-wives, no crazed girlfriends."

"No crazy women to deal with. That's a bonus."

They lapsed into a tense silence.Quatre left her side and opened his car door. He let the top down and turned the radio up which was playing soft jazz.He turned on the headlights before closing the door. Standing in front of the car he held out his hand.

"Dance?"

Jai looked at Quatre and smiled.She walked towards him her hips gently swaying and her right leg sneaking peaks through the split of her dress.She placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her to him kissing her hand before releasing it and sliding his around her small waist to join his other one.She put both of her arms around his neck as they began to sway to the music.

Jai laid her head on his chest enjoying the rise and fall of his chest, the musical rhythm of his heartbeat, the intoxicating smell of his cologne.She closed her eyes thankful for the chance to have her dreams come true if only for one night.

Quatre held her closer to him, her body molding perfectly to his.The smell of her perfume assaulted his senses and drove him crazy. He was grateful that this woman walked past him the night before. He had no idea that she'd exceed every expectation that he had for Ms. Right when he'd met her.Now that he had her he would do what ever it took to keep her permanently. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at how the silky strands slid easily through his fingers.With a mind of their own, his hands glided down her back.She felt like his touch was burning her to her very soul. Branding her as his. His fingers lightly glided up her bare arm, which reminded him satin. She shivered from his touch in spite of the fact that everywhere he touched ignited small fires.She thought she would melt when she felt his fingers slide up the nape her neck and his thumb gently rub back and forth on the spot just behind her ear.He tilted her head up and stared into her Prussian blue eyes.She felt exposed to only him as his Mediterranean eyes looked into the depths of her very soul. Learning all of her secrets, her needs, and her desires. Her lips parted and her breathing became erratic, as he seemed to be striping her very soul from her with just his eyes.

He was scaring the hell out of her.His eye's held the promise that he would make every dream, every fantasy a reality.Her heart was rejoicing while her mind was screaming 'heartbreak ahead, run' and she's had more than enough of that.Before she knew it she felt his soft warm lips move against hers.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll never hurt you. I promise."

Quatre sealed his promise with a kiss that rocked the foundations of her soul and stole what little breath she had left away.He slipped his tongue in between her slightly parted lips and slowly began to caress the inside of her mouth. Jai was swept away and soon her tongue joined his.They both deepened the kiss to a level that words could not begin to explain.Jai's world began to spin and she held on tighter to keep from falling. Quatre pulled her tighter to him as he felt her go slack in his arms.Quatre couldn't get enough of her.His hand on her waist began to drift lower to her thighs.His mind sent off warning bells that now was not the time.Reluctantly he broke off the kiss.Jai was breathless and dazed her eyes closed.Quatre imprinted the look on her face in his mind.That look was for him and him only.Jai slowly opened her eyes to find Quatre smiling tenderly down at her.Jai smirked.

"Don't look so smug, Quatre. It was just our first kiss."

"The first of many." He replied as he led her back to his car.

He sat down of the hood of his car and pulled her into his lap.She wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooted the up the hood until his back came to rest on his windshield.They stayed that way talking into the night, Quatre purposely avoiding any details about his life.

~*~*~

The sun was beginning to rise as Duo walked her up to Jai's apartment.She couldn't wait to talk to Jai but right now Duo had her pressed up against the wall and was embracing her for another of his deep kisses. When they broke off the kiss Hilde looked at him and he smiled at her.As he left Hilde watched him as he walked down the steps and wondered what she did to deserve a man like him. She turned around and rang the doorbell and just as the babysitter opened the door to let her in Duo grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to his lips once more. He was much taller than her so her feet dangled slightly off the floor as he held her up by her waist.When he put her down she couldn't see anything because it was all a blur.He knew from the look on her face that he had done something right.

When she got into the apartment Jai was not there so she knew then something was going right for her or she would have already been home.'Today is going to be a good day I can tell already.'She thought to herself as she got into the shower to dress for work that day.

~*~*~

Jai felt a hand lightly caressing her face.She smiled and turned her face into the hand.

'Wait a minute'

Jai jumped and strong arms held her tighter as she heard laughter.

"Wait, It's me." Quatre said while laughing.

Jai focused her vision and was greeted by Quatre's irresistible smile.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." He said.

"Morning? Oh my…I'm so sorry I fell asleep, Quatre."

"I'm not. What man in his right mind wouldn't want a beautiful woman to fall asleep in his arms and to have her wake up just in time to share this beautiful sunrise." He said as he motioned with his eyes toward the sky.

Jai and Quatre looked on in silence as the night blue sky transformed into hues of red, orange and gold.Quatre looked at Jai's profile as she continued to enjoy the sunrise.Jai felt him staring at her and turned away from the sky to look at him.This is exactly how she wanted to wake up every morning.She placed her hands on each side of his face and descended her lips to his. He gladly welcomed them as they the shared their second kiss that was just as intense as the first. Jai broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"It's time for me to turn back into a pumpkin."

"Then I'd better hurry and get you back to the patch before you make a mess in my car." He replied grinning.

Jai laughed as he slid off of the car.

~~*~~

Hilde entered the living room dressed for work to just in time to see Jai slide down the front door looking dazed with a silly smile plastered on her face.Hilde walked over to the door and slide down next to Jai.

"Was it that good for you too?" Jai asked coming out of her daze. 

Hilde sighed, "Yeah. I definitely think so."

"I have never ever experienced anything like that in my life!" Jai exclaimed, "and I kept all of my clothes on."

"So spill it you know I want to know what happened on your date.I wish I hadn't kept my clothes on. I wanted to take his braid down and let that be the closest thing to clothes that we had on."

Jai got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen, " Ok. We didn't go to the movies instead we went star gazing.Then we danced in front of his car with his headlights on. It was so romantic. Then...then...girl he kissed me. He kissed me so good that my underwear almost fell off. I could have picked up a dinner bell and start ringing it hollering, "come and get it!"" she said as she took a spoon and banged it on the bottom of a pot.

Hilde laughed at her."Damn if he can make your underwear come off through a kiss I would love to know how he is in foreplay."

Jai looked thoughtful pondering what Hilde said then shook her head to clear it. "Any way we chatted on the hood of his car with me in his lap till I fell asleep.Then he woke me up and we watched the sunrise. Then he brought me home and gave me a kiss that sent my head spinning.The end." she finished and took a bow.

Jai looked at Hilde with a gleam in her eyes, "Now how did things go with you and Duo? Besides you wanting to get him naked."

"Oh it was nothing like that. I just love that hair.Well lets see he took me to this place that overlooked the city, we talked, then he kissed me, and held me and kissed me again and again then brought me home and kissed me two more times.Each time he kissed me it was even deeper and more passionate. And in between all that kissing we just talked."

Hilde looked thoughtful, "Ya know that damn little shirt I was wearing really helped me to get in between his legs to have him hold me and keep me warm."

Jai laughed and shook her head "Well overall, kissing and what's in between his legs excluded, what do you think of him?"

Hilde was slightly offended, "First off I still don't know what's in between his legs silly but to answer your question, well I think he's really sweet and fine and ya know he never told me a damn thing about himself except his last name."

Jai put her hand on her hip, "Now that I think about, Quatre didn't tell me much about himself either just kept drilling me about my life."

"Yeah same here." Hilde said.

Jai frowned, "I wonder what the hell they're hiding."

"Hmm, ya know ya got a point there. Think you brother could find out for us?"

Jai smiled wickedly, "Knowing Heero he could have a list of all the women they've ever dated and their bra sizes by the end of the day."

"Wonder what else he could find out about them?" Hilde smirked and then raised her eyebrow

Jai smirked, "What would you like to know?"

Hilde laughed, "What any woman would want to know before she sleeps with a man."

Jai raised an eyebrow, "You want a sexual check up? Don't you think you should ask Duo about that?"

"I was only kidding but still Heero can find out anything. I was wondering if he could find that out too besides I think I would just check his references." She said laughing. 

"Duo doesn't look like the type to have any unsatisfied customers." Jai said smirking.

"Yeah well neither does Quatre so I think we just got a little, no a lot lucky."

"That would depend on what Heero comes up with. I'm not trying to set myself up to get hurt again."

"Yeah and I do go home to hell in just a few more days. What am I worried about it for." She said disappointedly.

"Yeah but your coming back." Jai lean forward on the counter, "You are coming back, right?"

"If this interview goes well and my transfer goes through I should be back with in just a couple of weeks." 

Hilde glanced at the floor and then at Jai, "Why am I so afraid to leave?"

"Hilde, I know this is hard for you. I just want to make sure that you are sure that you're doing the right thing."

"I know I know and dammit I just want to be fucking happy is that to much to ask?I mean damn I felt after the first fuck up I couldn't go wrong and now this.What about you? Are you even going to have a place to live when I do get back?"

"Of course. Its not that I can't pay the $700 for the rent I just don't think this jack in the box is worth it.I'll be scouting for a new place for you and me. We could be neighbors. At least you know ahead of time that you have rowdy neighbors." Jai replied grinning.

Hilde laughed, "Well I have $2500 saved up that the husband doesn't know about and I will send it to you so you can find us a place."

"Wow you really planned ahead didn't you. Speaking of which what are you going to do about him?"

Hilde sighed, "That I don't know yet since he never leaves the house it will be hard to it but I will manage. Maybe I will get Duo to knock him out and then leave." Hilde said laughing.

"I will say this though I will not give him anymore chances." Hilde firmly stated. 

Jai smiled, "Speaking of chances. Don't you have a job to go to?"

"OH SHIT!" Hilde screamed as she darted out the door.

Jai laughed as she headed for the shower humming.

~~*~~

Hilde went to work and was having a great day.The store was awesome and very busy.She had already sold what they expected her too and had doubled it.She also had done everything that was expected of her all before 1pm they were quite impressed and the general manager of the store was ready to meet with her.She told Hilde that she was very impressed with her skills and would love to have her in their store.Hilde was even happier to hear that and knew that her day couldn't go wrong at this point.

There was a knock at the office door."The lady that came in today has a delivery."

Hilde looked at the manager and shrugged her shoulders.The girl passed in a huge bouquet of wild flowers that Hilde could barely hold. She dug into the flowers and retrieved the card.

Jai was wondering how Hilde's day was going and hoping that she got the job there because after last night both women knew their way to happiness. Those men were the key.Now if they could only unlock the door.

At the same time Hilde was receiving her flowers there was a knock a Jai's door.When she answered it a man handed her a bottle of wine.Jai closed the door and only stared at it before she read the card.It was the same wine that she had drank at the club but this was her very own bottle.She didn't know if she should drink it or just keep it to stare at.

Both women read the cards:

Do you ever get that feeling that someone is thinking about you?

It's me.

That was all the cards read and both women found their hearts leaping out of their chest.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/AllianceNetwork/academy/academyvote.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/AllianceNetwork/academy/academy.htm



	2. Hello Love and Good-bye

Once Upon a Lifetime - Hello Love and Good-bye

Disclaimer:We don't own them.

**One upon a lifetime**

By Shinigami's Rapture and Oracle at Delphi

** **

Hello Love and good-bye 

Quatre sat at his desk in the extremely large office that all of the pilots shared at Preventers Headquarters. He was dressed in a dark blue suit for he had a meeting to go to at Winner Corp.He was putting the finishing touches on his report about his last mission he completed with Trowa.

"Uncle Quatre!" a brown haired, dark green-eyed girl shouted as she ran into the office.

"Allyson. Stop running!" Trowa shouted as his daughter launched herself into Quatre's waiting arms.

Allyson's energy reminded Quatre of Dominic and Dimitri.He smiled widely as he thought of them…and Jai.

"My little brother is smiling like he's in love." Kellee said as she walked up wrapping her arms around Trowa's waist.

Allyson looked at Quatre awed, "You have a girlfriend! What's her name?"

Quatre smiled at his niece, "Her name is Jai and she has two little boys about your age."

Kellee looked at Quatre puzzled, "Did you say her name was Jai as in Janai?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"DISHONOR! DISHONOR! DISHONOR!!" A raven hair little boy yelled as he chased his twin into the pilots' office.

"DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR GUNDAM!!" The twin boy with a ponytail yelled back as he jumped from desk to desk, scattering papers everywhere.

Wufei calmly walked into the office, easily capturing the two tiny terrors by the back of their shirts.He hoisted each boy into the air holding them by their shirts and turned them so they faced him. Blue eyes faced hard cold onyx eyes.

"Matthew. Michael. You both dishonor me."

Both boys gave Wufei the puppy eyed look they inherited from their mother before looking at the floor, "Sorry father."

Quatre tried not to chuckle as he watched Wufei and his sons.He grinned to himself as he thought of Dominic and Dimitri…Sons…Instant fatherhood.The mere thought brought joy to his heart.

"Hey, what are we running here a daycare. If I knew that I would have brought my son Drew." Duo said as he entered the office.

Everyone in the office stared at Duo in disbelief.

"Who gave you permission to reproduce?" Wufei asked as he continued to dangle Michael and Matthew in the air.

Duo grinned, "Well. I can't do much worse than you."

That earned Duo a triple glare from the Chang Clan.

Heero walked in the office, "Well guess what? I just had and interesting conversation…with my SISTER."

Kellee could have sworn she'd seen Quatre go pale.He couldn't be dating the same Jai she knew.

Heero walked straight over to Quatre's desk, placed both hands on it and lean on them.

"It seems she met a man that she is just crazy about named Quatre CAGLE that happens to be blond, drive a jag and had extremely good taste in wine.Her friend, Hilde if I remember it right met a man name Duo Maxwell." Heero said looking over his shoulder at Duo.

"It appears to my spy slash TERRORIST sister that these men are hiding something and it is my job to find out what.Well MR. CAGLE what do you want me to tell her?"

Kellee's eyes went wide, "You told her your name was Quatre Cagle?You are so dead.You did a big no no as far as Janai Yuy is concerned. You lied to her."

Quatre looked at Kellee, "You know Jai? How?"

"Jai was my partner during the war. She's one of my best friends."

Duo immediately stared laughing, "Cagle was the best you could come up with? Of all the names in the world why that one?"

Kellee and Quatre frowned. 

"Cagle was our mothers maiden name you ass." Kellee angrily replied.

Duo stopped laughing just as fast as he started and looking dumfounded sat down at his desk, "Oh sorry."

"You're not exactly in the clear either Duo.Did either of you tell them anything?" Heero asked.

Duo crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "I didn't give her any details about my life. Hers is depressing enough without adding to it."

Heero shook his head, "Ok MR. CAGLE how many lies did you tell my sister?"

Quatre leaned his head back on his chair and blew his bangs out of his face. "At last count three. Two whole lies two half lies."

"What kind shit is half lies?" Trowa asked finally contributing to the conversation.

Allyson covered her mouth with her hand eyes wide, "Oooooohhhh! Mommy! Daddy gets a spanking! He said a no no word."

Kellee smiled at her daughter, "I know sweetie. I'll make sure he gets one as soon as we get home."

Trowa looked down at Kellee and she winked back at him.

"Can I watch?" Allyson asked smiling at her father.

"Quatre?" Heero said.

Quatre sighed, "You know about the name well she asked me if I knew you and I told her I only knew of you. Those are the two full lies.The two half lies are that I manage a group of people for a large company I left out the part that I owned the company. And I told her I work for Prescott Industries."

"What is Prescott Industries?" Wufei asked.

"A subsidiary of Winner Corp."

"So you told her that you worked for a company that you owned." Heero said.

Quatre nodded.

"Ok so when do you two plan on telling them the whole story?I can only stall Jai for so long."

Quatre and Duo didn't answer.

"Are you two serious about these women?" Wufei asked.

"Very" Duo and Quatre replied in unison.

"Then if I were you I would go tell them the truth right now." Trowa said.

Heero shook his head, "I don't know about Hilde but Quatre…watch out for Jai's right hook."

~*~*~

Hilde could only think of what would happen at 7pm that night.Going home to hell was not her ideal situation she had been in pure bliss.She and Jai had written a lot of stories; her days with Duo had been wonderful.It would all end tonight and she was silently wishing that she had just moved 5 days ago.She knew what tonight would bring. As soon as she got home her husband would be lovey dovey and want to have sex to greet her home.She suddenly got disgusted at that thought.She ran to bathroom because she thought she just might actually throw up.

Jai let Quatre and Duo in and they all watched as Hilde ran to the bathroom.Jai darted after her knowing that something was wrong. Hilde told Jai what her dilemma was and that she didn't think she could handle it.Jai told her to be strong and enjoy the day because it wouldn't be long before she could be Duo.Hilde could only smile but the hurt was very deep and Jai knew it.

Quatre had already told Jai that Duo felt the same way.He only hoped that with the little time that was left Duo and Hilde would be able to enjoy each other until the time came.For now Jai and Quatre were doing fine only Quatre needed to find a way to tell her the truth of whom he really was.He was afraid that Jai would be really angry with him after knowing the truth.

The guys had taken turns and loaded their vehicles with car seats for the kids.Hilde was glad she had her sunglasses on because she didn't want Duo to see the pain in her eyes because that was something that make up couldn't hide.Duo was going to let Hilde drive but she only shook her head "No" when he held the keys out for her.He pulled his sunglasses down on his nose and looked at her."Are you okay?"

"No, but I'll get over it.Reality just hit hard this morning is all."

Duo softly caressed her face with the palm of his hand and pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead then her nose.Then he just pulled her tightly and hugged her for reality had hit him too he just hid it a little bit better.Their ride to the Zoo was in silence for the most part. Once they were there things seemed to pep up a bit. Duo grabbed Hilde's son and put him on his shoulders and grabbed Hilde's hand.Quatre and Jai watched as her son pounded Duo on the head and suddenly all of them watched as he wrapped his hands around Duo's head and said, "DA DA."

Duo smirked at the comment while Hilde just shook her head.Hilde cheered up instantly after that and was looking forward to what the rest of the day would bring for all of them.

Dominic and Dimitri were fighting over who would hold Quatre's only available hand for he was caring the blankets.

"Quatre is mine!" Dimitri shouted as he pulled Quatre to left.

"No Tri! I go first. I'm older!" Dominic shouted back as he pulled to the right.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"I said I go FIRST Tri!"

"No! I go FIRST Nic!"

Quatre laughed as the boys used his arm for their personal tug of war match.

"UGH!" Jai said as she rolled her eyes.

Jai settled the argument by rearranging the large diaper bag that was serving as the picnic basket holding their lunch and the cooler holding the drinks. She relieved Quatre of his load of blankets.

"There. Happy now?" Jai said to the boys as they each grab Quatre's hand.

"Thank You Mommy!"The boys shouted and started dragging Quatre toward the zoo entrance.

Quatre shouted over his shoulder, "Are you sure your alright carrying all that stuff!"

"I'm fine. Please just take them away! Besides I'm a single mom I'm supposed to have octopus arms!"

As they walked through the Zoo Jai and Hilde dropped a little behind the kids and the men.They talked about how long it would take for the transfer to go through and that they would defiantly need a place to live.Hilde made a joke to Jai, "Oh course I could live with Duo, drive his jeep and occasionally meaning about six times a day have sex with him."Jai and Hilde burst into laughter causing the guys to turn around and look at them as they tried to calm themselves quickly but only succeeded in laughing harder.

"What's so damn funny?" Quatre said as he grabbed Jai in for a big hug.

Neither girl answered only looked at each other thinking, _'Damn how do we get out of this one?'_

Duo looked over the rim of his sunglasses making Hilde blush again for the millionth time.There was something about the way he looked at her that made her jittery and somehow he knew it too.

Out of nowhere Duo and Quatre looked at each other and spat out, "Sex." All at once but with wonder of whom the lucky guy was.If they only knew that both girls had already talked severely about it.

Duo looked at Hilde, "Come on I saw an area for toddlers a second ago we will let Drew roam for a bit."

"Okay."

Hilde began to walk holding both of Drew's hands.Duo quickly turned Jai, "Can I please take her to the airport tonight?"

Jai smiled broadly, "She'll love that.Besides she'd rather kiss you goodbye than me." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Quatre shot Duo a questioning look and Duo took off before Quatre's conscience could catch up with him and he would tell Duo that what he had done was not good.Duo knew in his mind it was wrong but his heart only yelled out for her.He caught up with her only to grab her around the waist and pull her close.Quatre watched them with fear in his heart for his friend and for the girl that had obviously fallen in love with him too.Jai could read it on his face too. 

Duo and Hilde walked hand in hand to Toddler Park where her son squealed in delight and took off to play."He's so adorable and he looks just like you."Duo said watching him run.Then he spotted a large rock where he could see the whole park and led Hilde over to it.He sat on the ground and leaned against the rock pulling her down.She looked at him and laid her head back on his shoulder watching her son play.Hilde and Duo sat in silence as couples walked past and looked at them thinking how cute the young couple was or an older man got brave telling his wife, "Couples like that shouldn't be permitted in public places."He had obviously mistaken Duo for a female that was until Hilde's boy ran up going, "Dada and pointed to the play yard."

Duo laughed at him and took off with him while Hilde watched.The older couple smiled and told Hilde that Duo was obviously a great father and that the two of them looked just radiant together.Duo watched and waited for Hilde's response.Hilde said, "Well he tries to make us both extremely happy and right now is doing a great job so I can't complain."The lady wished them all of the luck but told Hilde, "You should have your husband cut his hair."Hilde only responded with a smile and, "Well I love his hair like that so I don't think I could let him do that."

After the older couple left Duo walked up to Hilde with a big grin, "Ya know that had to be the fastest wedding I have ever seen.I mean damn, I was married and before I knew it I had a toddler, boy how time flies."

Hilde responded with, "Well what did you want me to say they originally thought you were a girl."Then she saw his eyebrow rise.

"Ya know what the worse part is babe?"

"What?"

"Can we have sex again I don't think I got to feel it the first time?" He said laughing.

Hilde only responded by smacking him in the arm, "Pervert."

Hilde took off running to play with her child and muttered, "Anytime baby anytime."Suddenly Duo grabbed her by her waist and pulled her head back to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I heard that." And let her go with a devilish grin on his face while making a mental note to remind her of that later.

Jai and Quatre walked over to a large area shaded by trees and set up the picnic while Dominic and Dimitri joined Drew over in the play area.Quatre continued to stare at Hilde and Duo with his arms crossed frowning. Jai walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned onto his back.

"You know, your face is going to stay like that if you keep frowning."

Quatre looked at Jai's smiling face over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the couple across the way.Jai let go of his waist and shoved him in the back causing him to stumble.

"FINE! I know when I'm not wanted. I think I'll just go over to the monkey cages. I bet I'll get more attention from them than I am from you."

Jai turned on her heel and stumped a few feet only to be grabbed from behind.

"You know, you're really cute when you act all bratty." He said into her ear as he held her close.

"Oh, so know you notice me. What, the monkeys too much competition for ya?" Jai said squirming.

Quatre wrapped one arm around her waist and the other he laced in her hair, "I don't think you really want attention from a bunch of smelly monkeys."

Jai stopped squirming, "Well apparently next to Duo and Hilde, I'm not interesting enough to hold your attention, so I'll just get it from the monkeys."

Quatre smiled, "Yeah but can the monkeys do this."

Quatre gently tugged her hair to the right and began nibbling on her left ear running his tongue up and down the outside of it. Jai sighed and leaned closer to him.

Quatre whispered in her ear, his warm breathing sending shivers up her spine and putting butterflies in her stomach, "Can they do this?"

Quatre began kissing and sucking on her neck making her ankles get weak.

"Besides the monkeys are full of fleas and I would have to do this to get them off of you"

Quatre began tickling Jai.

"Ah…Quatre…he he…stop…ha he ha…STOP!!…I'm ticklish." Jai tried to say laughing and squirming.

Quatre laughed as he continued to tickle her and turned her in his arms, "So I noticed."

Quatre tickled her until they stumbled into a tree and fell down landing on their sides. As soon as they calmed down Jai looked at Quatre.

"I know that you're worried about Duo getting hurt and visa versa but believe me this is the happiest I've seen Hilde since I met her.He's exactly what she needs and from the looks of it she is exactly what he needs.I know things look bad right now but trust me things will work out. So…stop worrying about them because believe me they aren't thinking nothing about you." She said and kissed his nose.

Quatre smiled and rolled her over onto her back, "Well, I think you're just the one I need."

Jai smiled, "This is just too good to be true. I feel like one day I'm going wake up and realized this was all just a dream.A fairytale and like all fairytales, it must come to an end. I've been lied to, cheated on and hurt before but for some reason I believe that I can let my guard down with you because my heart will be safe in your hands."

Quatre looked away from her not able to met her gaze.The knife twisted as it sunk deeper into his soul.She trusted him enough to open up to him. It was getting harder and harder to hide the guilt he felt from her but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

"Quatre, are you alright? Did I just scare the hell out of you? You look kinda pale."

Quatre looked down at Jai and kissed her deeply.

Quatre broke off the kiss, "I'm fine and no, you didn't scare me. Come on lets go see what the boys are up too." Quatre said as he stood and grabbed Jai's hand pulling her up to her feet.Hand and hand they walked over to the play area.

Duo and Hilde crawled through tunnels with Drew and there were places where you actually stood up in them and looked at the people outside.It was called the mole hole caverns .In this place were dark areas where it was hard to see and Hilde told Duo that there was no telling what people did in those dark places.Quatre, Jai, Dominic and Dimitri had entered the place too and were climbing about.Hilde tripped over something she couldn't see and Duo tripped over her landing on top of her.He looked around the and then went down for one hell of a kiss. 

"What are you looking for?" She asked him before he could kiss her.

As his lips were touching hers and in between small kisses, "*Smack* Quatre's,* Smack Smack*, Conscience. *Smack Smack Smack*" Then he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.That was because for them there wouldn't be.

"It's right behind you."Quatre stated firmly trying to get a subliminal message across to tell him to stop what he was doing but with Duo that never worked and this time was no different.

After their kiss it hit Hilde that Drew was gone so she and Jai took off after the kids.Once Quatre and Duo got out of caverns Quatre grabbed Duo and turned him to face him, "What the hell are you doing Duo?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean.That woman is married the last thing she needs is for someone to help her fuck it up even worse than it already is.I know what you have told me but it is not your place to step in and help her leave her husband.She must do it on her own.Otherwise she will be totally dependant on you for the rest of her life."

"Let her then maybe it will be her turn to be taken care of instead of being other peoples parents."

"But Duo she needs to learn to be as independent as you are.If things were not to work out between the two of you she would be fucked."

Duo only dropped his head then looked towards the girls along with Quatre.Hilde smiled at him and he smiled back to her.

"Duo it's obvious to anyone that both of you have a connection and somewhere the word Love seems to be a factor."

"Well what about you? You're lying to a terrorist, a Yuy terrorist none-the-less.I can tell by the way you look at her that the "L" word factors in with you too but you don't trust her enough to tell her the truth. At least what I'm doing isn't going to hurt her. Can you say the same?"

Duo and Quatre glared at each other.Duo had hit the cause right on the head. He didn't trust her. After all he'd been through it was hard for him to trust her.In his heart he knew that he could trust her with any and everything but his mind told him not to. So until they could agree, he will keep living this lie.

"I wonder what the guys are talking about."Hilde asked Jai.

"I don't know but it doesn't look all that good because they look too serious."

"Well, lets just go lighten them up I am hungry."

"Me too and so are my children."

Jai looked at Quatre and raised an eyebrow.He looked pissed then she remembered their conversation earlier.With Duo being quiet she knew then what it was that Quatre had said to him.Maybe it was wrong maybe it wasn't but it was not her place or anyone else's for that matter to say so.Only Duo and Hilde would know when it was wrong but for now it seemed very right to both of them and Jai wasn't going to complain about it either.

Hilde and Jai told the guys that they were hungry and so were the kids.

Hilde pinched at Duo's stomach, "What's wrong with you?"She said jokingly.

Duo smiled at her, "Hungry. Let's go eat."

They all walked back to the shaded area where Jai and Quatre set up the picnic.After they got the boys settled, they began to eat and chat.

"Ok Hilde what kind of place do you want? While I'm looking for yours might as well look for myself a place too.

Hilde sat down in Duo's lap and rested up against him while Jai lay across Quatre's lap."I have no clue as long as it comes with a built in maid, launder, babysitter, and someone else to work besides me I will be happy.

Everyone began to laugh at her then Jai finally commented, "Girl you don't want a place to live you want a place to dwell in."Her line only caused all of them to laugh harder.

Quatre said, "Well girls what is you do want?"

"Something with a deck and lake front view."Commented Jai earning a nod from Hilde.

"Oh and a fireplace." Hilde said.

"Yeah and with my family at least three bedrooms."

"God and a spa bath tub." 

"So no doubt the place must be spacious."Jai said.

"Would be wonderful it had ceiling fans in every room."

"Oh and walk in closets."

"Oh and skylights."

"Yeah skylights would be nice."

"God could you imagine fucking under those skylights with a full moon glowing through and the ceiling fan motor humming lightly as it turned and the windows opened letting in a light summer breeze that is just strong enough to let the sheer curtains sway?"

Duo began to push Hilde off of his lap and onto the ground because he was rising and it wasn't to stand on his feet. Jai and Quatre's jaw was on the ground from Hilde's comment.

Hilde turned and noticed everyone staring at her, "WHAT!"She acted as though it was completely natural for her to talk of fucking in her dream home with everyone.

"Hilde babe, I think I can arrange for that."

"What the fucking part or the whole thing?" Quatre asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Duo just smiled.Jai wanted to gag. Yeah her best friend had found someone perfect for her.He obviously was no stranger to talk about sex either.Then again she could only agree because Quatre seemed to match her also.

~~*~~

Duo and Hilde drove to the airport and recapped the week.They talked about what all she had done and he finally remembered, "So when are you going to tell me what you write about?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I usually write Hentai porn."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "Really now I will have to read that."

Hilde started laughing, "Oh no you don't cause then you will know exactly perverted I am."

"Nah, just how kinky you can be."

Hilde hit duo in the arm, "Shut up!"

Then they arrived at the airport and a dead, tense silence showed up between both of them.She didn't want to be there with him now was when she actually wished it had been Jai that took her to the airport.She didn't want to cry but knew she would.Hilde had her sunglasses on but that would only hide the pain in her eyes because the tears would fall and slide down her cheeks. Duo knew he wouldn't cry but the darkness of his lenses was the only thing that kept her from knowing the truth.Hilde pulled Drew out of the Jeep and Duo grabbed the car seat and her bags.She slipped her laptop over her shoulder and put Drew in a stroller.

The got to the counter and the flight was delayed by 2 hours so they had a lot of time to kill and the tenseness between them was enormous.Finally in order to break it Duo grabbed her laptop.So lets see what you have stored in here.Hilde wasn't thinking she just let him play while she entertained Drew.Duo read a story called Basic Training that she had apparently written with Jai.All he could say was the shit was good and was hoping that she didn't notice the hard on he had developed from reading it.He suddenly felt really bad for him and Quatre cause these girls could write and if they fucked like they wrote, 'Oh my lord.' He thought and then laid his head back with a stupid grin on his face.

Hilde turned around and saw the laptop open and her eyes widened.'Oh shit!' "Duo what are you doing in my computer."

"I told you I was reading some of your porn.But it has two author's."

Hilde saw what he had read, "Yeah that was written by Jai and myself." She said then noticing Duo's dilemma as he tried to hide it with her computer."I don't think that is going to work."

"What isn't going to work?"

She smirked, "I don't think that it would be that HARD to figure out." With her emphasis on the word hard.

Duo just looked at her and smiled, "oops." Which only made her laugh at him.

They called for her flight and then the butterflies set in.She didn't want to leave it was hurting she secretly wished that her plane had been one more hour late but it would not have made a difference because she would still be leaving.

Duo walked her to the gate.He looked off into the setting sun and then down at Hilde who was pulling Drew from the stroller.He had never felt pain like he was feeling right now.The silence between them let him know she felt something too.Duo grabbed Hilde and pulled her to him before she could get Drew out of the stroller.He pulled his glasses off and hers next.He wanted to see her eyes.He needed to know the truth and for both it showed deeply.He pulled her tight and kissed her letting all of his feelings roam free within their kiss as she did the same.

After they broke off the kiss he handed her glasses back to her and she put them on.She handed the lady her boarding pass as Duo folded up the stroller to be put beneath the plane.He grabbed her hand and kissed her once more and suddenly tasted the saltiness of her tears as they flowed down her cheeks.He looked at her and only said, "I'll be waiting."

Hilde sat down in her seat and placed Drew next to her strapping him in the car seat.Then she cupped her face in her hands and cried until she could cry no more.She reached in her pocket and pulled out the gold band she had not worn all week and placed it on her finger wishing it was Duo's.

Duo sat down in his jeep and watched as the plane flew overhead and then laid his head on the steering wheel letting tears he never knew he had fall from his eyes.

~~*~~

Quatre showed up at Duo's and saw that he had finally arrived home.He was worried about his friend and the day had only shown him what Duo's true feelings were.He knocked on the door but got no answer.All of the lights were on in the house but it was dead silent.He heard a squeak and turned towards the garage where he saw the back porch light reflecting off of it.He walked around the tiny house and saw Duo laying on his swing with a beer resting on his chest.Quatre knew he shouldn't but read Duo's mind to see what was going on.Quatre picked up feelings of pain and loneliness and suddenly, 'I should have listened to Quatre damn this hurts.'

"Yeah you should have listened to me."Quatre stated causing Duo to jump up. He was half drunk and almost fell off the swing.

"Don't read my fucking mind if you want to know what I am thinking just ask."

"Duo you're hurt and I knew it would happen that is why I wanted you to keep your distance."

"You have a lot of fucking room to talk.Mr. Cagle."

"That is my problem."

"Well, I figure that because you are here to fix mine I should fix yours too."

"Look, I didn't come here to argue I came here to give you a shoulder."

"I'm sorry but I don't want you I want her." Duo said as his head just dropped further into his lap.

"Yeah well I wish that I had never lied to Jai either," Quatre said looking up at the stars, "I don't know how in the hell I am going to get out of it."

"Well why don't you try the truth."

"I am going to tell her the truth but I want for her to like me for who I am not my money.Besides what are you going to do?"

"Wait.That is all that I can do.God Quatre I could just kill the fucker that she's married too.There is nothing sexual to this, it all pure emotion.I have dated other girls and usually it ended up sex being what they wanted and now I get to have someone intelligent, beautiful, and funny all in one.It isn't fair that all her qualities are wasted on a low life fucking scrub.

"Yeah well when Jai finds out I am going to be a dead man I won't have to worry about having an heir then.All she wanted was a man that wouldn't lie to her or hurt her and I have already done that.

"Yeah well I hope that I didn't fuck things up for her.What I do know is that I saw her tears and that was bad enough.I sent her home in pain and that is what hurts more than anything."

Quatre sighed, "Well can I join you and drink a beer?"

"Actually come here I think you need to check your email."Duo said leading Quatre inside.He stopped at the fridge and grabbed two beers and led Quatre to his computer room.

Quatre checked his email and saw he had received an email that was sent to himself and Duo. It was from Velveteen_Rabbit.He glanced up at Duo and got a response, "It's from Hilde and Jai."

Quatre said, "Oh." Then he opened his mail and began to read while Duo sat back on the extra chair.Quatre turned around and faced Duo with an expression on his face that to Duo was priceless.

"Yeah well, I got one of those in the fucking airport and tried to hide it but got caught."

Quatre looked down at his now very attentive manhood and then at Duo and could only say, "Damn!"


	3. New Beginnings

Once Upon a Liftime - New Beginnings

Disclaimer: We still don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.

**One upon a lifetime**

By Shinigami's Rapture and Oracle at Delphi

** **

**_New Beginnings_**

Hilde got home that night and was already depressed when she arrived just from missing Duo.She walked into her small apartment and her husband turned in his chair where he probably had been sitting, sleeping, and eating in since she left.Except that he went outside to buy cigarettes and smoke but judging by the smell in the house he didn't do that until today.She laid her bags down and placed Drew on the floor who immediately ran to his room and began to play.

"How was your trip?"

"Fine."

"Well was Jai everything that she made herself out to be?"

"And more why would you ask me something like that." She snapped out pissed that he had offended her friend."I need to get online and tell her that I made it."

Her husband told her that he would be done in just a second that was 2 hours ago.In the amount of time that it took for him to get through with his stupid game she had cleaned the whole fucking house that had obviously not been touched since she had left now she was pissed,"Ya know I would like to get online tonight to tell her that I made it ok."

"Sorry I am getting off now."He said sounding as if she had asked him to do the most terrible thing in the world.

Finally he got off and Hilde took her computer to her room and lay on her bed.She turned it on and got online.She logged in under her Velveteen_Rabbit name and looked for her friend and she found her Lovelyone was on and waiting.Hilde cranked up her email and saw that she had just recently sent out an email and looked to see who it was too.

Velveteen_Rabbit:Girl I finally made it home and check this shit out I apparently sent an email to two people one was MineIsLongerThanYours and the other was The_Sandman

Lovelyone:Well I am glad you made it.What did you supposedly send?

Hilde opened up her mail and saw that the story she and Jai had written together was sent to those people.

Velveteen_Rabbit:Oh shit Duo emailed SGABB to himself and Quatre

About that time her husband entered the room and lay on the bed with her.

Velveteen_Rabbit:Hey I gotta go I have an unwanted visitor.

Lovelyone:Oh well hope they enjoyed reading it Nite!

Velveteen_Rabbit:Nite

Hilde logged off of her computer and locked it up.Her husband started fondling her and that was the last thing that she wanted.The fucker had no dick and no rhythm if she didn't have a vibrator she wouldn't even know what the fuck an orgasm was.She ended up having sex with him and then he got up and went to play his stupid game claming he wasn't tired anymore.She was pissed but after he left she began to cry and ran to her shower.She washed herself hoping to wash away the dirtiness that she felt from him.He never bathed, or brushed his teeth, he didn't care what he looked like and even when she tried to point those things out all he just said he wasn't trying to impress her anymore.

She felt as though he just said oh well I have her or rather someone to fuck and pay my bills so why should I worry about anything anymore.After her shower she just went straight to bed.

~*~*~

Dejectedly, Jai closed Velveteen_rabbit's IM window.She wished that she could do more for Hilde. As much as Jai wanted her to never go back to that poor excuse of a husband, she had no choice but to let her. If Hilde wants to leave him, she had to do it of her own accord. The only thing she could do is to be there to support her and help her when the time comes.

Jai shut down her computer and stretched her tired limbs.She doubled checked all of the doors and windows to make sure they were locked.She walked into Dominic and Dimitri's bedroom.Dominic had tossed the blankets off of him and Dimitri's leg was dangling off the bed. Jai laughed lightly as she put the blankets back on Dominic and tucked Dimitri's leg back in the bed.She kissed them both on the head and walked over to the door silently closing it behind her.Before the door clicked shut, Dominic tossed the blankets on to the floor and Dimitri had one leg hanging off each side of the bed.

By the time Jai reached her bedroom, she had stripped down to her underwear.When she flicked on the light she got the surprise of her life.Spread on her bed, were roses in each color of the rainbow. She looked around the room seeing no one she walked over to her bed a picked up the note that lay on her pillow.

Lovely One,

I know this is the second time that I got this particular flower arrangement for you but I just can't help myself.These flowers remind me of a rainbow and rainbows chase the storm clouds away. My life was one big storm cloud until your rainbow came and chased it away. 

Sweet Dreams,

The Sandman

PS. Great story. It really held my attention.

Jai smiled as her fingers lightly traced over the neatly penned words. She gathered the roses and inhaled their sweet scent as she lay back on her pillows thinking of her knight in shining armor.Then she furrowed her brows and sat straight up in the bed.

"How in the hell did he get in here?"

~*~*~

Hilde's husband came in and climbed in the bed about 6am that morning snoring as loud as he could to wake her up.She got up and turned on her computer.She didn't have to be at work until 10 that morning and it was only 630.She turned on her ICQ only to find she had been to The_Braided_One's user list so she in turn accepted him and no sooner had she accepted than she got a message:

Please don't respond I only wanted to say I really miss you.

She crinkled her eyebrow and then it her, "Duo."She kept his name on her user list but went invisible she didn't want him to see her if he did come on.Drew got up around 8 and her husband got up with him.He actually tried to kiss her with his breath that smelled of shit and spoiled milk she almost gagged and at the same time he appeared.She wanted to type something to him but couldn't as long as her husband was around.Finally her husband left for the bathroom so she left a quick message that read, "I miss you too."And signed off so he couldn't respond.

Drew had been eating his breakfast and stood up in his chair.She and her husband tried to correct him to get him to sit down.Finally her husband grabbed him at his leg and pulled him down.Hilde was angry, although Drew showed no sighs of pain when she saw his leg where her husband had grabbed him a bruise had already formed.He looked at Hilde and said, "He probably did it falling down it wasn't my fault."

Her husband then noticed she was offline he quickly sat down and got online to play his game.She finished dressing and left for work and asked him to please wash some clothes so she would have something to work in.Her day at work went well she talked with her Regional Director who was putting in her transfer for the next week.Now all she had to do was make plans.She went to the bank that day to wire the money to Jai only to find that there had been a 1000-dollar withdrawal from her account.She was mad. He always took her money. She quickly closed out the account and sent what was left to Jai.

She got home hoping to be able to hang up her clothes so she could survey what all she would be taking with her.He was still sitting in his chair, the baby wasn't dressed and there were fruit loops all over the floor crushed into it and dirty dishes piled in the sink.She asked him what he had fed Drew and he said, "All he would eat was fruit loops and for that matter he keeps saying Duo or something like that."

Hilde shrugged but inwardly laughed she loved it.She went to her room to hang up her clothes and found that they were still in a pile waiting to be washed.Now she was pissed she took her clothes and slammed the door behind her as she went to wash.He knew she was mad and all he could say was I'm sorry but she just ignored him and left.When she got back he stood up and tried to hug her, "Ya know this fucking basket is heavy and I need to get some sleep for work so if you don't mind."He just threw his hands in the air and let her go by.

Hilde got to her bedroom and of course one of his friends was over and said, "Ya know Hilde he was watching Drew all day."

"Ya know I worked my ass off today so what's different."

His friend only got mad and left her alone.

  


Hilde again cried herself to sleep all her husband did that night was yell at Drew and tell him "No".She was always afraid that her son's first real word would be no but it turned out to be Duo so she wasn't complaining.She wanted to talk to Jai and tell her about the money but figured she would see anyway when she got the check.The next day at work she went ahead and had her direct deposit stopped and called her other store to tell them when she would be able to begin work.She was going to take a weeks vacation so that she could get herself settled in.

~~*~~

It had been about 3 weeks since they had seen each other and he was missing her bad. He had been on mission after mission working in his scrap yard but nothing was easing the pain he felt from not being with her.Finally one day all of the pilots were in the office and Duo turned on his computer and began to type then figured that wasn't personal enough so he grabbed a yellow legal pad and began to write.After about 2 hours all of the guys were wondering what he was doing because he was on his second pad and his garbage pail was over flowing with crumpled up paper.

Quatre finally walked over to his desk and laid a picture down on it.It was Hilde at the park wading in water with Drew.Hilde had looked at the camera and smiled at Jai when she took the picture.Hilde's sunglasses were on her head so it was a great picture of her."Maybe this will help you focus."Duo looked at Quatre and smiled holding the picture in front of him.

He began to write and Heero, Trowa and Wufei approached his desk silently.Quatre stepped back from him waiting to see what they were going to do. 

"Finished!" Duo said excitedly.Then realized the other guys were around him.Heero yanked the pictures off of his desk and they all began to look at them.Duo pulled out the large envelope he had in his desk and got it ready for mailing.The stuff he put in it had all of the guys including Quatre staring at him.Duo was never known to be the romantic type but even Trowa felt that something was different about Duo.

Heero stared at the top picture and then looked back at Duo, "You've got to be kidding me.This is Hilde?"

Duo grinned proudly and nodded his head yes.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jase said entering the office.

"Come check out your brother's new girlfriend."Trowa said looking at Hilde's picture appreciatively.

Jase looked over Trowa's shoulder at the picture and then back at Duo.Jase walked over to the door shut and locked it. "How did a spaze like you end up with a beauty like that?That girl is fine!" He said as he took the picture from Trowa.

Trowa glared at Jase.Jase quickly held up his hands, "Hey your sister is fine too I would never do anything to disrespect my baby."

Heero took a picture from the stack and tried to put it in his back pocket.

"Whoa, no steeling buddy.Whatcha hiding?" Jase said as he snatched the picture."Wholly…who is this and where did the pictures of these fine women come from?Is she your girlfriend?"

"No.It's my sister and MR CAGLE'S girlfriend."Heero said shooting Quatre a death glare. 

Quatre glared back, "Let me see that!"He said snatching the picture from Jase.His eyes went wide because he missed that picture of Jai posing in her two-piece swimsuit.Grinning he put it in his coat pocket so he could put it in the Sandrock later.

The guys continued to look though the pictures of the girls and the boys.Wufei came across a picture of Hilde.

"Oh shit!" he said as he held up the picture to the light.

"What?" Duo asked.

"Hey there's something written on the back." Jase said.

"Anytime in the dark, anytime in the light, anytime baby anytime."Wufei read looking over the picture at Duo.

Duo grabbed the picture from Wufei.Hilde was dressed in a black see through teddy with black see through thongs on.Duo glared at Wufei because he knew then why he held it up to the light.

"What the hell!" Heero shouted as he snatched the next picture out of Wufei hand.

"Let me see" Jase said as he snatched the picture from Heero's hand.Jase looked at the picture and his jaw dropped.Jase ran and hid behind Duo.Heero pulled his gun out.

"Give it to me." he said in his monotone voice.

"That's not fair. We didn't get to see this one. Besides it has a message too."

"Not all fairytales have happy endings but I'm sure this one will. Besides look at what the knight gets as his reward."

Heero cocked his gun, "Give it to me know!"

"Damn it Jase! Heero has a gun pointed at my head not yours!" Duo said.

"But it's not for you. It's for MR. CAGLE. Your sister is hot." Jase said as he pulled Quatre next to him and shoved the picture in his face.

Jai was dressed a white satin bra that covered half of her breasts and matching panties covered with a sheer white robe. Quatre was stunned and drooling. Quatre pulled out his gun and pointed it at Heero.

"Damn it Heero. I'm going to have to fight you for this one. You can not have it back."

~*~*~

Jai followed the project manager, Hakeem, as he showed her around the research and development department at Winner Corporation, Computer Systems Division.Jai couldn't believe her luck.She knew that with her skills she could always be a Preventer but she wanted a Civilian life for her boys not a military one like she and Heero had. She submitted her resume' a few weeks ago and she finally got the job she could live with.It wasn't as much fun as spying and blowing things up but she didn't have people trying to kill her. Jai inwardly smiled at the resent changes in her life. She was finally getting the college degree she always wanted, a job she could live with, two wonderful children and a man that she could finally trust.

_'Things could only get better.'_

Jai heard a snicker and a snarl behind her.

_'Then again maybe not.'_

Jai turned around and only years of military training kept her from screaming.There stood a woman that in Jai's opinion was so old that when Moses parted the red sea she was the first to cross it.Her dress was a multi flower print of bright orange, blue and green. She wore a bright red beaded necklace, matching earring and shoes. Clowns in a circus wore less makeup than this woman. She reminded Jai of Mimi from the old Drew Carry Show reruns.

"Janai Yuy this is Ophelia Tucker. Ophelia this is Janai Yuy. She'll be working on the new satellite project."Hakeem said as he introduced them.

Jai held out her hand and Ophelia distastefully took it.Jai cringed as she shook the woman's hand. The woman's hand was rougher than the skin on an alligator. Jai made a mental note to wash her hands thoroughly as soon as possible.

"Its nice to meet you." Jai replied with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Likewise" Ophelia replied with the same plastic smile, "so how did you get on such a classified team?"

Jai crossed her arms, "What ever do you mean?"

"Well you must know someone pretty high up to get on a team as experienced as this one and on such a highly classified project."

Jai smirked, "Perhaps I'm just really talented."

"Perhaps" Ophelia replied then turning mumbling, "Yeah with your mouth."

Jai narrowed her eyes and Hakeem grabbed her by the arm before she could smack the woman.

"Let me show you to your desk." He hurriedly said pulling her in the opposite direction.

Quatre was sitting in his office when Hakeem entered.

Looking up from his desk, "Well what do you think?"

Hakeem said on the edge of the desk, "I think that she is beautiful, highly skilled and will be a great asset to the team. I also thinks she is going to kick your ass when she finds out you got her the job."

~~*~~

Later in the week Hilde received a package from Jai.Her husband told her that he had to sign for it but it was there.Hilde sat down in her chair next to Drew who was playing with his favorite toy.She pulled out a letter first and when she unfolded it a picture of Drew, Duo and Hilde fell out.Drew immediately yelled, "DUO!!"

Her husband turned to her and she just shrugged her shoulders and quickly shoved the picture into her bag that she carried to work with her.After he turned back around she pulled the picture back out and ran her finger along his body thinking she could feel him through the picture.Jai was really nice to send this to her and brave.She stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out a plush animal for Drew and gave it to him and reached back down in and pulled out a key chain.It had a black jeep on it that had no doors or top.It looked just like Duo's.As she studied the jeep the tag on the back said, "Duo's Toy." Just as his tags on his jeep said.She smiled secretly wanting to kill Jai.Then she found a smaller letter.After pulling it out it read:

Dear Hilde, 

This is from Duo not me.

Love Jai

Hilde looked at the things they were things only he would really think of to send to her.She looked at the other letter and opened it slowly and began to read it.

Dear babe,

Well, it took me about 3 tries on the computer and one legal pad now I am on my second and if Quatre hadn't put this picture in front of me I would probably still be trying to write this.

I miss you so much.I hated that when you left you left in tears.I wish more than anything that I was picking you up that day rather than dropping you off.I knew you were hurting and I wish I had said something more to you but found I couldn't because I was hurting just as bad.I have never craved a woman like I crave you.My body calls out your name at night and I hear my heart leap whenever Quatre speaks of you.I think I am falling in love with you and I know that now is probably the worst time to tell you but I have too.I cant keep these feelings inside any longer.

Well for now I better run.I don't want to get you in trouble.

Love, 

Duo 

~*~*~

Quatre quietly crept into Jai's bedroom. The sunlight peaked in through the tiny slits in the blinds giving the room a morning glow. Quatre watched as Jai slept peacefully snuggled in he blankets.He silently closed the door and on silent feet made his way over to her bed.He smiled down on her sleeping form her unruly bangs obscuring part of her face from his view. He removed a yellow rose and began to lightly drag it across her face. She twitched and swatted at the offending object. Quatre quickly pulled it back trying hard not to laugh. He rubbed it across her nose tickling her. She brought her hand up to her face palm flat and roughly rubbed her nose. She then snorted loudly twice and turned over.Quatre was turning red from holding in his laughter. Who would have thought that someone so beautiful could make such a horrific sound. Quatre was trying so hard not to laugh that he didn't hear the door open until it was too late.

"QUATRE!!!! QUATRE!!!" Dominic and Dimitri shouted as they tackled Quatre causing him to fall in the bed on Jai.

"What the hell…" Jai began to say swinging her arm wildly as she fought off her would be attacker.Dominic and Dimitri saw their mom swinging and ducked unfortunately Quatre wasn't so lucky and Jai smacked him in the face. Quatre let out a grunt before catching her fists and pinning her to the bed.

Dominic and Dimitri laughed as Quatre pinned her down.

"Quatre? How the hell did you get in here…again?" Jai asked flustered.

"Quatre? Are you going to take us somewhere to day?" Dominic asked pulling on Quatre's right arm.

"Quatre? Did you bring me anything?" Dimitri asked Quatre pulling on his left.

Quatre laughed, "Yes Dominic I'm going to take you somewhere today and No Dimitri I didn't bring you anything."

Dimitri looked up a Quatre giving him the big watery puppy eyed look.

Quatre smiled in return, "But if you're good I'll take you to the toy store."

Jai rolled her eyes and muttered "Push over."

Quatre was rewarded with a chorus of "yays" as the boys began jumping up and down on Jai's bed.

"The sooner you guys get dressed the sooner we'll be on our way." Quatre said to the hyper pair.

Dominic and Dimitri immediately jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Jai shook her head, "You're spoiling them."

"Yes I am and I intend to spoil their mother as well." He replied kissing her nose.

"How did you get in here and where are we going at…" she looked at the clock on her nightstand, "7:44 on a Saturday morning."

Quatre just grinned, "Its my secret."

Jai looked into his eyes, "Quatre you have too many secrets for my liking."

Jai saw the hurt that quickly flashed in his eyes before he got up off of her.

"I'll help the boys get dressed." He said as he quickly left.

Jai stared at his retreating form, "What are you hiding from me Quatre."

Quatre treated everyone to breakfast. Dominic and Dimitri were holding each of Quatre's hands as always as they made their way to his Jag.

"Are we going to the toy store now?" Dimitri asked his eyes shining brightly.

Quatre smiled down at the 4-year old ball of energy, "Not yet. First I have to show you something."

They all piled into the car and drove for about 20 minutes.Quatre drove into a condominium complex called Desert Mirage.Dominic and Dimitri were awed by the beautiful scenery and the large buildings as they passed by. A few minutes later he pulled into a driveway.

Excitedly, the boys jumped put of the car and ran to the front door.

"Quatre! Is this were you live?" Dominic asked excitedly.

Quatre stuck the key in the door and opened it, "Nope, You do."

"WHAT!" Jai shouted.

"COOOOOOOOOOLLLL!!!" The boys yelled as they ran through the house.

Quatre walked in behind them smiling and laughing at the boys' happiness. His smile quickly fell when he looked at Jai who was still standing on the porch.She looked pissed.

"Quatre, I don't know what kind of pay check you take home but…I CAN'T AFFORD A CONDO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? UGHH!!" she said waving her arm wildly in the air.

"HEY MOM!" Dominic shouted from the top of the stairs, "THE ROOMS UP HERE ARE BIGGER THAN OUR OLD HOUSE! CAN I FINALLY GET MY OWN ROOM?"

Dimitri came running from the back of the house, "MOMMY THERES A BIG LAKE AND A SWING SET OUT BACK! CAN I GO PLAY ON IT?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer Dimitri took off the way he came with Dominic close on his tail.

As soon as the boys were out of earshot, Jai grabbed Quatre by the shirt collar anger flashing in her eyes, "Look at them. How in the hell am I supposed to tell them we can't keep it? It'll break their hearts. How could you dangle something like this in their face just to have it taken away?" she finished through clenched teeth.

Quatre placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved them down her bare arms caressing them. It only angered her more. Not only did he find her a house she couldn't afford but now his touch was putting butterflies in her stomach and making her body do things that should happen on a front porch in broad daylight.

Quatre placed his hands on top of hers. There was something about his eyes that always seemed to make her forget what she was doing. He leaned down and kissed her nibbling on her bottom lip. As soon as his lips touched hers she forgot about being mad at him and parted them slightly so he could enter. His tongue lashed out at her top lip causing her to shudder from the erotic sensation. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss their tongues engaging in their erotic dance. Reluctantly he broke off the kiss and placed his forehead on hers.

"You can afford this place cause it's already paid for."

Jai's eyes widened in surprise and she began to protest. Quatre placed his hand over her mouth.

"Before you say no just take a look around. If you don't like it you don't have to stay."

"Quatre. I can't take it if I like it. How in the hell did you pay for this?" Jai peered though the door, "This is a really big gift."

"I told you I was going to spoil you."

"Yeah but… a condo? Quatre this…"

Quatre quickly kissed her, "You talk to much." He said as he pulled her in the door.

Jai stood awed in the vestibule with its high vaulted ceilings. She walked in and stepped down into the sunken living room the room had a huge marble fireplace and a huge picture window with matching smaller windows that framed the room. She walked through the room and walked directly into the den. It was surrounded by windows. It had a door that led out to the deck and one that led to the kitchen. She smiled as she looked out of the window watching Dominic and Dimitri play on the huge playscape.Jai shook her head she'd doubt that big thing came with the house.The boys saw their mom and waved. Still smiling she waved back. She walked into the kitchen. It had three doors. One lead to the den, one to the hallway and the other to the dining room. It had a breakfast nook, an island counter, a huge stove and a frig that was build into the wall. The next room was the dining room. It too had a huge picture window and matching smaller ones. She walked up the small stairs and back into the hallway. Quatre took her by the hand and led her up the stairs.Dominic had been correct when he said that the bedrooms were bigger than their apartment.All the rooms were spacious and complete with walk-in closets. On the left side were two rooms that were connected by and adjoining bathroom.Jai walked into the maser bedroom and entered her dream sanctuary.This room was just as huge complete with a dressing room and a master bathroom.The dressing room contained a wall length mirror that was surrounded by bright lights that rested above the vanity. The opposite side contained racks and hooks to hang various items on. The dressing room connected directly to the master bathroom. The master bathroom contained a spa bathtub cozy enough for two people. It also had a big private shower and of course, the skylight. Jai starred at the skylight. She couldn't believe that this man that she had only known a few weeks was offering her such an extravagant gift. She knew that she shouldn't accept it even if it was the most thoughtful thing anyone could have done for her and her boys. Quatre walked up behind Jai and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well what do you think?" He asked whispering in her ear.

"I think you nuts for giving me this and I think I'll be nut to accept it."

Quatre pulled out the deed from his back pocket and held it eye level to her.

"I'm not going to take it back. Look, here's the deed the only name on it is yours."

Jai still looked unsure of what to do.

"If it helps Hilde owns the one next door."

Jai turned in his arms and looked at Quatre shocked.

"What are you two crazy?"

Quatre lowered his head, his lips only inches from hers, "Only for the two of you."

Jai grabbed him by his face and kissed him passionately. While she was still kissing him she removed the deed from his hand and tucked it in the back of her pants. Quatre smiled happy that she accepted his gift, the first of many.

~*~*~

The next few weeks were hell on her.She was making up a plan to get herself and Drew out of the house.He told her about a week later that he was going to their friends for the day to paint and play games and asked if she wanted to go.She said no that she would be getting clothes washed and the apartment cleaned and rest.He just said fine and the next day while Hilde was at work she called and made an appointment with Uhaul so that she could tow her car and put her shit in the van that she was taking.

The day finally arrived all she had to take was her clothes and a few things of Drew's and maybe a few other things.After she loaded the Uhaul and put the car seat in she taped the note she had written onto her soon to be x-husbands computer.

Her husband arrived home late only to find his apartment black.When he turned on the light there was a note attached to his computer from Hilde it read:

Dear Dickhead,

Just wanted to let you know that I left you finally.You have fucked me for the last time.You need to learn to be a husband and a father, along with taking a bath, brushing your teeth and get some fucking stamina.I am so sick of you not helping me and sitting on your ass at this fucking computer.Well now you can do it all you want cause I wont be here to bother you anymore and neither will your son.All you have to do is sign the divorce papers and mail them in the self addressed stamped envelope.I am really sorry but for someone who can tell me that they are not ready to be a father and only want a wife so she can cook, clean, and fuck him you don't deserve custody of our child.I did however have put in the divorce papers that you could have him when you wanted I only felt that fair.Well I hope that you learn something from this.You may want to get a job because everything that was in my name is being shut off tomorrow.Including the internet access.

Hilde

Her husband got online looking for Jai hoping to find something out.

Hilde and Drew were on their way back and Hilde was extremely happy.She would rush to get settled in and call Duo as soon as she could so she could see him.Her knight, the one that it just dawned on her that she didn't know a damn thing about still. It was okay though most of the way Drew slept but every chance he got he said Duo's name over and over again.She logged on to her computer at a hotel and dialed in under a new name went into ICQ invisible and he was on.She quickly talked to him.

Velveteen_Rabbit:Duo I am not far maybe about one and half more days from being there

The_Braided_One:Hilde are you serious.

Duo's heart leapt he couldn't tell his ass from a hole in the ground at that moment.

VR: yeah 

TBO: where are you

Hilde told him where she was and saw that Jai was on and told her everything that had happened.Jai commended her on her valiant efforts and wished her a safe journey for the rest of the drive.She told Jai that she was talking to Duo and had just told him she was on the way but Duo had disappeared.

Lovelyone:yeah well maybe he is going to finish the drive with you.

VR: Hmm, maybe it would be nice but stupid.

TBO:Sorry got booted where are you staying tonight

VR: At a hotel 

Lovelyone: well I am gonna run its late and I am tired nite

VR: Nite girl

TBO: duh which one

VR: the one with rooms to rent why

TBO:does it matter? 

VR: yeah you might pop up in the morning and see me without my makeup on

TBO:I just want to keep and eye on you is all

  


VR: I am staying at the Ramada Inn off of the PA turnpike I think it was exit 7 maybe

TBO: Ok I will look it up and call you later 

VR:Ok well I am going to get Drew ready for bed we are both really tired.

TBO:Ok babe, nite 

VR:nite 

TBO: See ya in the morning.

This message will be posted as soon as the user goes online.

"Oops."Duo said turning off his computer and gathering his things for his trip.

Hilde woke up the next morning and got dressed ready for the trip, excited because she knew Duo would be waiting for her.When she looked at the clock ready to leave she blinked twice.She had set the alarm for 6 that morning but it was now 1030."Dammit we gotta hurry Drew."She ran to elevator and was waiting at the checkout counter and as she was getting ready to pay her stomach grumbled and she thought that lunch would be the first thing on their agenda.The lady came out and was working with Hilde on her bill.

"Oh well your bill has already been paid you are in the clear."

"How is that possible?"Hilde asked letting go of Drew to grab the receipt.Drew took of yelling, "Dada Dada."Hilde quickly turned around as Duo grabbed him off the floor and swung him in the air.

"Never mind."Hilde said knowing exactly how it was possible.She grabbed her receipt and then grabbed Duo whispering in his ear, "Jackass."

Duo just smiled, "I took the other Uhaul back this morning and rented one that would hook up to a present a have for you and would tow your car."

Hilde raised an eyebrow, "A present for me." She said smart-assed and blinked her eyes at him."But when she saw the present she almost fainted Duo had driven in his jeep all the way there just to get her.The sun was bright and the top and doors had been taken off.She was in for a treat all day first she would have Duo secondly she would have his jeep."New tags?"

"Yeah I had to get some they expired this month so I got them personalized."

"Ya know you should have put "Hilde's Toy on there instead of Duo's Toy."

"Well I didn't know you when I ordered them babe.I tell you what we will get you one of your own and personalize it then with whatever you want."

Hilde looked at him and smiled thinking, 'Yeah and with my credit I would be lucky to get one that was fucking free thanks to that bastard I was married too."Hilde looked at her hands when she placed them on the steering wheel and noticed that she still had on her wedding band.She quickly tried to hide it from Duo but he grabbed her hand and took the ring off throwing it on the floorboard of the jeep.Hilde stared at the ring it felt weird to actually not have it on and to actually feel love from a man.'Oh god I cant fall for him I need to be independent. I need to not have a boyfriend, a husband, a whatever.I need to be alone.'Then she looked at Duo who was dangling the keys for her to take."Damn why do you have to be so cute?"Hilde accidentally said aloud causing him to raise an eyebrow at her and shrug.

They grabbed a quick lunch at Mc Donald's and about 30 minutes into the drive both Duo and Drew were asleep.The wind blew threw Hilde's hair as she sped along the highway.About 4 hours later Drew woke up ready to eat again and play a while.She was probably about 20 minutes away from the next rest stop and would get out a snack for him to eat while she rested for about an hour.Once stopped she grabbed a bottle and handed it to Drew who immediately yelled, grabbed the nipple and before Hilde could grab it, **WHACK**.Duo sat straight up hitting his head again on the roll cage "SHIT!" Hilde made a quick face and got a little worried. Duo grabbed Drew, "Ok now is time for a man to man."

Drew laughed as Duo tickled him and began to give him a speech, "We don't hit in the he….Oh. God. Take. Him" Duo just strained out the last words and Hilde's eyes grew big.Drew only laughed and Duo began to clutch his nuts where Drew had just kicked him.Hilde took off to a grassy area where Drew could play and not hurt Duo anymore.

Duo finally limped over to where they were and sat down behind Hilde wrapping his arms around her."Ya know that hurt."

"Aww poor baby want me to kiss it and make it better?"Hilde asked and watched as Duo's eyebrows went up and a sly smile went across his face.Then it hit her what she had said, "Scratch that how bout I kiss you instead."

"Damn!I thought for a minute there I was going to get some action. You are just a tease aren't you?" He said laughing, "Yeah I think now is the time for that kiss I didn't get this morning."He said and then embraced her and kissed her like he hadn't seen her forever and a day.At least it felt that way for both them.Drew came up and tried to get in between the kissing couple.After breaking off the kiss Duo said,"Well we can drive a little more and then stop for the night or drive on through it will be your choice we have about maybe 8 more hours left."

"I think we should stop because Drew will get restless and so will I."Duo agreed and Drove for about three hours where they stopped at a hotel for the night.He got them separate rooms but didn't use one of them because Drew passed out on the bed next to Hilde and Duo passed out on the other side of her and she slept quietly in between them.Duo wasn't use to waking up with someone else in bed with him and Hilde was used to just getting up before that someone could touch her.Suddenly Hilde screamed bloody murder, scared Drew making him scream and cry, and made Duo fall off of the bed.She just kept screaming, "Snake, snake. It was on my neck I know it was there it was brown and.."

Duo said loudly, "Damn babe that was probably my fucking braid."Hilde was cut off and looked at Duo as Drew clenched on to her tightly.He waved it in her face and she blushed feeling like a fool.He sat down on the edge of the bed thinking, 'Damn is waking up with a woman always like that?' 

Hilde was thinking 'Damn he looks good in the morning.'Hilde followed his form but stopped at his crotch. 'Morning Wood' now that was a definite way to find out just how big he was and suddenly she felt a little scared and excited all at once and felt her body heat rise about 30 degrees.

Duo looked at Hilde who had a stupid grin on her face and looked like she had just been knocked silly.Suddenly he realized what it was she was looking at. "Vois-tu quelgue chose que vous aimez?"

Hilde's French was nasty and she got about two words and looked at Duo, "What?"

Duo looked at her and smiled largely, "Nuffin."And left for the bathroom to take his shower.

When he got out Hilde narrowed her eyes, "To answer your question, every time I look at you."Duo raised an eyebrow then it hit him what he had asked her was if she saw something that she liked.

Then Hilde walked past him and ran her hand down his bare chest and said very slowly hoping that she got every word right, "Quand je fais un tour la-dessous tu saurais exactement combien je l'aime." 

Duo stood straight up and smirked and was instantly hard again. When Hilde finished her shower Duo was sitting on the end of the bed and he grabbed her and slid his hand up her thigh underneath the towel and around to her ass pulling her down to where she was straddling him, "So when you ride me I will know exactly how much you like what you saw huh?Well now's a good time for me."Hilde tried to pull away from him but his grip was tight.

"Not now Duo." She said looking around for Drew.Duo gave her puppy dog eyes making her laugh."Defiantly later though." She said responding to his eyes.They finished dressing and left for the last possible 5 hours of their drive.

  


~*~*~


	4. Sex. Lies and Moving Vans

Once Upon a Lifetime - Sex, Lies and Moving Vans

Disclaimer: We still don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.

**Once Upon A Lifetime**

**By Shinigami's Rapture and Oracle at Delphi******

** **

Sex, Lies and Moving Vans 

Hilde and Duo arrived late into town and were really tired from their drive.Duo told her that because it was so late he was going to just take them to his place and that tomorrow they would go and get her set up.She agreed with him.The drive was long and even though she loved the jeep it could be quite uncomfortable on long drives.

Duo's place was small it was only a one bedroom house with a small living and dining area and kitchen.The bathroom only had a shower in it because to Duo unless it was a large bathtub he couldn't use it because of his hair.They put Drew to bed and went and sat on the back porch and drank a beer together.Hilde was just glad to be with Duo and finally glad to be at what would soon be her new home.The scrap yard was large and tidy and she didn't see Duo really being a tidy person but she figured his work had to be different from his life.

He had already called Quatre and let him know that he was back with her and to please call or just tell Jai that they were home and were staying with Duo until tomorrow and would be there early to start setting her up.When they hung up Duo told her what he had done and Hilde just finished off her beer and lay down on him in the swing.

"Ya know babe your quite beautiful in the moonlight."

"Ya know Duo you talk to much." She responded and then pulled on his braid until his face met with hers for a deep kiss.Well as deep as she would let it get because Hilde would go for a few seconds and break it off then begin again.Duo noted that and, 'One day,' he thought, ' that kiss will not be in pieces.'

After they finally broke off the kiss Hilde yawned."I think I am going to take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Ok I am going to fix up the couch for myself and I can either leave Drew on the loveseat or put him in the bed with you."

"I already put him in the bed but you don't have to sleep on the couch.It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

Duo looked at her, "Well, can we share the shower too then?"

"Only in your dreams." Hilde said then got up shook her ass in front of him and ran to the shower.

Duo only shook his head.He made the couch up anyway because he didn't feel comfortable sleeping with her just yet.That one night he only did because he fell asleep before she did otherwise he would have gone to his own room.His emotions were too strong and knowing that he felt he could keep them in check by simply keeping his distance. 'For now anyway.' He thought to himself.'Besides I would hate for my snake to attack her again.' And began to laugh to himself.

After her shower she walked into the bedroom to find Duo digging in his drawers for some clothes.All she had on was her towel because all of her clothes were packed away in the trailer."Have a shirt I can borrow?" she asked him leaning into the doorway.

He turned in her direction and dropped the clothes in his hand.She watched him with a smirk on her face."Maybe now I get the turn, do you see something that you like?"

Duo only nodded which helped him to look her up and down several times over.He slowly walked over to her, "You know my hormones can't take much more of this before I suffer from hormone overload."

Hilde smiled at him, "Sorry, all my clothes are in the trailer."

"Oh, do you want me to get them out for you?"

"No you could just loan me a shirt but I will need them in the morning."

"Ok."He told her then wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly to him.

Through her towel she could feel exactly how much rage his hormones were in.She kissed him on the cheek, "How about that shirt."

Duo went back to his dresser and grabbed a shirt for her.Hilde was much smaller than Duo and when she came back in his shirt hung all the way down to her knees.He couldn't retain his laughter from the sight.She put her finger over her mouth as Drew stirred in the bed.He walked over to her and gave her a kiss."Good night I will see you in the morning." He whispered into her ear.

Duo stood in the icy shower hoping that it would cool down his hormones but found it inevitable.He just finished what he was doing and walked out with his boxers on and laid on the couch.He laid his brush down on the coffee table and closed his eyes only to find her in that black silk nighty staring at him."Damn." He said as he threw his arm over his eyes as if it would shield him from seeing her form.

"Can I brush your hair?"

Duo immediately sat up.She stood over him with his brush in her hands.Up until now every time she had seen him he had that braid now he was without it. "Sure but I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't."

He turned around and let her brush his hair free of all the tangles.Then he reached behind him and braided it in about 5 seconds.He never had it down dry, ever.She handed him the tie and he quickly fastened it.

"You have beautiful hair Duo."

Duo batted his eyes like a girl, "I condition it that's all."Hilde laughed at him and he grabbed her close to him."Kiss me."

Hilde obliged and they found their tongues in a duel.He wanted her and needed her if it meant the rest of his life then so be it.He laid her down on the couch underneath him as they continued to kiss.He was in between her legs and realized that she had no underwear on and the hard on that he had before only returned seven fold.He could feel her heat and her wetness through his boxers and wanted to feel her insides as well as the outsides but it was just to early for that. 

Her hands glided up and down his back she could feel each muscle as they contracted when she touched them.She wrapped her feet around him and gently pushed him forward.Their kiss grew deeper and she could feel his hardened manhood pressing into her begging to be let in.She wanted it too but knew that now was not the time.

Duo found that his hands were involuntarily gliding up and under his shirt that she wore.He began to kiss down her chin and onto her neck causing her to gasp at the sensation.If he only knew that she had not felt that in a very long time.He sucked on her neck and around to ear where he earned a nice moan and found that this caused her to tighten her leg muscles pushing him into her once again.He was fighting the urge to take off his boxers at that very moment.As his hands pushed on the shirt it was finally up around her neck and he stopped kissing her and pulled it off throwing it to the floor.She was exposed to him completely.He pushed himself up a little so that he could view her whole body.

Hilde was small but curvy in all the right places.To see them together it looked like an elf with large human man.Duo ran a finger in between her breasts noting the plumpness of them.Her nipples stuck out to show they were delighted to be near him.As he traced down to her belly button she took in a deep breath.He watched her chest rise to him, 'In a minute.' he thought to himself as if he were talking to her breasts.He looked down at the neatly shaved patch of hair. 'I wonder how she gets it in that straight line?'He ran his hand over the patch and down her thigh to her foot that was rested on his hip as if it were welcoming him to see what treasures she had for him.Her thighs were muscular it was no wonder she could pull him into her so easily.His gaze went back up to her face.Her eyes were open seductively showing just enough of the blue for him to see and get lost in and she was watching him.Her mouth was small but her lips were full and pursed showing just how full they were.Duo found himself staring at her lips, they were luscious and he found himself watching as her tongue pushed them open slightly and slid out of the corners licking them slowly.As his hand slid up her side and across her breast her mouth opened for a breath of air and her eyes closed.

"God your beautiful."He said then began to devour her neck and worked his way back up to her lips for a more aggressive and lustful kiss that was returned with just as much aggression.

He worked his way back down again to her breast where he cupped one in his hand and lightly licked her nipple.She thrust her upper body towards him begging for more and felt a tingling sensation all the way down to what ached the most.Hilde was quiet for the most part but found a way to be loud quickly.As he suckled on her breasts she ran one hand up his back lightly digging in her fingernails and ran her other hand down his chest all the way to his manhood.Once there she rubbed lightly on his boxers earning a nice guttural moan from him.She didn't find it very hard either to work her hand down into his boxers and grip on it and begin to pump it.His head went back and his eyes were tightly closed.He was aching and she was finding a way to give him a release.He pulled her up and into his lap.

She reached down and began to pull off his boxers.She got them to his knees and gripped him tighter and began to pump faster.He used his hand and slid it in between her legs rubbing her clit lightly with his thumb and then inserted two fingers into her.He leaned forward grabbing one of his nipples with his mouth.Her breathing became heavier and she gripped him tighter.He threw his head backShe was tight and warm and suddenly Duo's phone rang.They ignored it at first but eventually Duo spoke, "Damn my phone."

"Don't stop Duo."Hilde was about to release.With one hand working on him she leaned down and grabbed one of his nipples in her mouth and he was once again lost to her ministrations.Still the phone rang then the answering machine picked up. 

"Duo pick up your fucking phone this is Heero."

About the time that Heero's message came across, Hilde released throwing her head back moaning,"God Duo fuck me now."She said placing her hands on his shoulder pulling herself towards his hardened member that awaited her.Duo slid further down on the couch removing his boxers to gain better access to her and right as she lowered herself to take him in, "DUO DAMN IT PICK UP THE PHONE!"Heero yelled.

Duo shook his head at the sound of Heero's angry voice and so did Hilde both could not believe what was happening between them or was fixing to happen for that matter. Hilde and Duo looked down to where she was on him and then at each other.Hilde quickly got up grabbed her shirt and ran towards the bedroom with Duo hot on her tail.Before she reached it he grabbed her."Hilde?"

"I am sorry Duo I need to go to bed."She said not looking at him.She didn't want him to see the tears that were forming to fall down her cheeks for letting it go as far as it did between them.Before he knew it she had slipped into the door and was locking it.

His phone rang again and he picked it up this time, "WHAT!"He yelled at Heero.

"We have a mission to go on.We leave in 3 days."

"Damn it can this night get any worse."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Duo hung up the phone and walked down the short hallway and stopped at the door and heard Hilde crying."Hilde?"He said as he knocked on the door. "I'm sorry for what it's worth."Duo soon found himself in his bathroom trying to finish what she had started.He felt guilty for hurting her but then again the pain of blue balls would not help the situation of facing her tomorrow either.As Duo did his duty he thought back to the way her body looked and his hand sped up.Remembering her moan his name sent him over the edge finally and he threw his head back slightly and let his seed spray into the toilet.After he flushed it he walked over to the sink and held up his hand, "Well, you haven't done that in a while have you?"He washed his hand and headed for the couch that awaited his sleepy body.

The next morning was an awkward one for them.They barely spoke two words to each other until Hilde finally said, "It wasn't your fault and I did enjoy it.Anyway, I think I should apologize for leaving you kinda hanging there."She stated concerned.

Duo only smiled and grabbed her pulling her close to him.She hugged him in return and they found that their lips could not be parted and kissed each other long and hard.After their apology kiss, "Well, lets go get you situated."Duo was damn sure he wasn't going to tell her that he masturbated the night before to relieve that although his thought was, 'Well you can surely finish it now.'

"By the way, who called last night?"

"Heero."

"As in Heero Yuy?"

Duo mentally slapped himself, 'Shit'. "Yeah that would be the one."

"How do you know him?"

"We are friends why?"

"Did you know that was Jai's brother?"

Duo quickly needed to change the subject because he didn't lie and wasn't about to start."Hey you are going to love your new place." He said plastering a huge but fake grin on his face.

"My new place?"

"Yeah didn't Jai tell you that you have one of your own?It's right next to hers and fully loaded just as you asked."

Hilde looked at Duo. He was hiding something but what she didn't know but"Wait, you mean the dream house that we talked about at the zoo you guys found."

"That would be the one he said." 

~~*~~

Duo and Quatre inserted the keys at the same time and the girls walked in.The movers were on their way from Jai's and the rest of the guys were on their way to help.Hilde figured the house to be empty but when Duo said it was fully loaded he meant it furniture and all.Hilde ran through her house going from room to room looking and laughing.All of the men were on their way to the back when a stereo starting blaring.

First off the guys couldn't wait to meet the girls in person.These mysterious women were something to be looked at.When they got around to the deck Hilde was on the railing and Jai was on the table dancing and singing to Independent Woman.The guys stared as the girl's hips swayed in a way that put a trance on those who had never seen them.Quatre and Duo smirked because they had already seen their women in action but still even for them it was hard not to drool.Hilde had on a pair of cut of L.E.I. jeans that were hip huggers and a very tiny shirt that said 'Kitten' on the front with two paw prints on the back.Jai was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and a white tank top that exposed her belly button.As the girls sung as loud as they could at the end the guys started laughing at the girls causing them to turn and blush upon seeing all of them looking.

Hilde ran up and jumped into Duo's arms, "I love it!"and proceeded to kiss him.He returned it with just a brush of his lips to hers and then she was quickly set on the ground.

"Wrong person." Jase said as he turned to face Duo and was suddenly staring down the barrel of two guns.

"Your damn right it's the wrong person." Duo stated flatly taking the gun off of its safety

Jase threw his hands in the air and looked straight at Duo, "It wasn't me.It was you, I swear."

'Sometimes being a twin can suck when your brother hits on your woman.' He thought as he put the guns safety back on and threw his hands in the air.Trowa just moved his closer with a faint smile on his face he just loved seeing Jase squirm.

"Its either my gun or my sisters knives?"

"Shoot me now." Jase replied as he took his yard long hair into his hand comforting it, "But your sister wont be to happy with you if you kill her man."

"Yeah well I don't think that she will care when she finds out you were kissing your brother's girlfriend."Then Jase cringed, 'Damn, can't win there can I.'

Hilde on the other hand was looking from Jase to Duo over and over again.'Braided, not braided, braided, not braided.'She rubbed her chin like she was contemplating something really hard then her face changed to and expression that told all of them including Jai that she was thinking of sex in that equation.Suddenly she walked off, "Oh lord please one's enough. I don't think I could handle two of them."Everyone was laughing at her as Duo and Jase shook hands. The twins had once again sent a woman into mass confusion.

Hilde was still chanting and walking in circles when she ran into Wufei, "You're right one is enough.You must be Duo's woman."

Hilde stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the Chinese man then at Duo, "I don't know who died and branded me that nor do I ever remember being asked to be that. Not that it would matter because I would say no in the first fucking place.So who's BOY are you?"She said looking back at Wufei.

Everyone including Heero had turned around because they were trying not to laugh at either one of the three that were suddenly going to be in a mass fight.Jai on the other hand grabbed Quatre,"Quatre, this is my brother Heero.Heero this is Quatre Cagle."All of the guys became silent and looked at Quatre.

Quatre reached out to shake Heero's hand.Heero returned it but flashed his gun and a death glare at the same time.Quatre shot one back because he knew that Jai would pick up on that quick. Heero smirked and walked away.

Jai pulled Quatre to the side, "Don't worry. Heero is just over protective." She said as she pecked him on his cheek.

"I just bet he is."

The guys were discussing who would do what as far as unloading and setting up the places went."Mr. Cagle we'll let you file the underwear and socks so that you don't hurt your precious executive hands."Heero said with a smirk as he handed Quatre a lightweight box.

"Damn it Heero now is not the time."Quatre responded.

Jai and Hilde came around the corner of the truck where the guys were talking."Well we are as ready as we are going to get."

"Good."They began to move furniture and after a while the sun had come out and all the guys were without shirts and the girls were standing on the back porch watching with a glass of water.

"Think we should tell them that we have water?"Hilde asked.

"Nah, right now lets enjoy the view."Jai responded.And the girls watched the guys as they moved stuff to the back all with sweat glistening down their bodies and muscles tight.

"You know what Jai."

Jai was in deep thought thinking about Quatre. No wonder it felt so good to be in his arms. If she weren't seeing it for herself, she wouldn't believe it. For a man who says he works in an office he was very well built. She could tell from the way the sunlight glistened off of his broad shoulders, the way his biceps's and triceps flexed as he hoisted the boys bed on his shoulders that his body was a product of hours of hard work not hours in the gym. Jai followed Quatre with her eyes until he vanished into the house.Quatre reappeared on the porch stretching his arms over his head. Jai licked her lips as she watched his chest muscles flex and his washboard abs tighten as he bent side ways cracking his back. Jai was once again entrance as she watched his long legs carry him back to the moving truck, back muscles flexing with each stride.Jai's fingers and hands twitched at the thought of caressing every muscle and leaving long scratches on his back marking him as hers as they made love.

Hilde smacked Jai in the head jolting her back to reality, "What?" Jai said irritated.

"He looks so good I could fuck him right now."Hilde stated looking at Duo and licking her lips involuntarily.

Jai starred at Hilde wide-eyed. They all heard it.They couldn't believe it but they did and all looked at Hilde who quickly realized what she had done and before she could turn and walk away Duo had run up and jumped over the railing and grabbed her water from her hand. "Please, I would love you forever." Then he gulped her whole glass of water down.Quatre followed Duo and jumped over too.Grabbing Jai's water who quickly grabbed it back, "What is the deal with you taking my glass away…again?Is my water the bad shit too?"Quatre only laughed and grabbed a glass off of the table and gulped it down handing one to all the guys.

"So Mr. Cagle I hear you have great taste in wine does that include water too?"Trowa asked. "So would you prefer tap or Evian?"

Quatre shot Trowa a disgusted look.Jai looked from one man to the other wondering what the fuck was going on.

Duo watched Hilde as she stared at him.She watched as his Adam's apple moved up and down with each gulp.She followed his neck down to his chest where his muscles were flexed from getting a good work out. She watched as beads of sweat ran over each muscles down to the muscles on this stomach licking them off sounded good.Then she got right to the point where his muscles met at his hips.His shorts hung on him so the waistband of his boxers showed and she could see the dimples of his hips and she loved that.She could also tell that he worked outside because his skin was ice and tan.She began to think back to he night before and his large arms wrapped around her body.The post he was leaning on did nothing for her hormones either because she began to think of grabbing him by his braid and yanking out the tie letting it fall loose.She could see him hiding them in his hair as he pinned her to the post picking her up and gliding her onto him making passionate love to her.She looked at his face again and he was staring at her too.She looked into his intense violet eyes and then looked away quickly.She felt as though he could read her every thought.

Heero had pulled some stuff off of the trailer that contained Hilde's stuff.Mostly Drew's toys but her computer came with that.He sat down in the middle of everyone as they discussed what to do for lunch.Hilde walked around everyone until she faced Heero."You have bugs in your computer."He said as he hacked his way through it."Jai did you check her system out?"

"No."

"Well it looks like someone wanted to know everything that you did all the time and used your system as a server where they could get into your files and stuff."

Hilde was instantly angry and walked out onto the deck after thanking him for looking at it.Duo walked out behind her and whispered,"Hubby?"

Hilde turned around, "Yeah, it just pisses me off.That was my computer not his and I don't understand why he needed to be in mine.You know he use to stand over me when I talked to Jai like he was watching what I did.Thank God for ICQ deletion."

Quatre and Wufei walked out."We are going for more stuff now Duo."Quatre said politely.

Jase blurted, "Since you're used to managing a LARGE group of people, I figured a small group such as this one wouldn't be worth your time. You must be one of those control freaks."

Jai's death glare suddenly became apparent.What the hell was going on?These guys had been ragging on Quatre all day.Quatre had been shooting his own death glare at them all day. Hell, she didn't even know he had one. She walked back in and grabbed the phone to order lunch.Hilde walked in behind her and sat on a bar stool and noticed the wine chiller that was set into the cabinets loaded with different colored and flavored wines. "Wow Jai, Quatre really hooked you up."

Jai looked down at the chiller, "Shit."

"Hmm, I wonder if Duo put me a beer fountain in." 

She was about to get up when she ran into Trowa."Hi, I'm Trowa Barton."

"Hi, I'm Hilde and this is Jai."She said as they all shook hands.

"We saw pictures of both of you and I have to say you two are both quite beautiful."

Both of the girls thanked him. After Trowa left they looked at each other and said, "What pictures?"

Over lunch they all talked and got to know each other.The guys still ragged Quatre about his name and his job.Jai was getting mad as hell.She barely knew these guys and they were all picking on a man they just met this morning.She was still wondering how Duo knew Heero and the rest of the guys but none of them knew Quatre except for Duo.The whole situation was grating on her nerves. 

Suddenly standing she said, "I'll be right back." And stalked into the house.

Hilde on the other hand was wondering why Duo never told her he had a brother.Wufei asked her about her family."Well my parents live down south and I have Drew other than that the only sibling that I had was killed in the war."

"Oh that sucks.Was he a soldier for the alliance?"

"No for Oz.He was killed by a Gundam."Hilde looked disgusted but said nothing.All of the guys had lost a little color.

"Which one?" Duo asked.

"Like I know their names it was a Gundam that's all I can tell you.Why?"

"Just curious."Duo again found himself having to hold back.One day him just not telling her anything was going to catch up with him. But then again if he told her that information he was for sure going to lose her.He began to slowly wonder how he was going to tell her that he piloted one of those Gundams and could be the one that was the one responsible.

"Wars are bad for everyone.You can not blame your brothers death a Gundam pilot."Heero said quickly defending them all.

"Oh I don't, how was that pilot to know in the first place.I mean unless that person took roll call that morning and said 'Oh your Hilde's brother you're going to die today.' I don't find it his fault.Secondly, I am sure that pilot was only doing his job.Wars are bad for everyone.Besides that pilot is probably dead too so I feel for his family as well."

"You have a very deep respect for all soldiers.Your kindness shows through."Quatre stated as all 5 pilots glanced at their blood stained hands.

Jai looked at Duo who was very pale, "Duo are you okay?"

"Actually no I feel really bad.Hilde I am going to go lay down on your bed. Maybe I just got to hot."

"Do you want me to check you out?"Jase asked.

"No besides there is nothing you can do to ease this."Duo said sadly as he walked out the back door.

Hilde crunched her eyebrows together, "What could you do anyway give him Pepto Bismal?He probably just ate to much."

"Well I am a doctor."

Hilde looked at Jase incredulously and said, "There is no fucking way."

"You would think Duo would be use to this heat working in the scrap yard." Quatre said.

"Yeah something you would think an executive wouldn't be use too."Wufei snapped back.

Jai slammed her hands down on the table. Everyone looked at Jai in disbelief.She was more pissed now than she had been all day.

"I don't know what's going on here but when I figure it out and I will figure it out, somebody's ass is mine." 

With that said Jai turned and stalked towards the lake.Wufei balled up his right fist and mockingly hit Trowa in the jaw. Trowa slid down in his chair, tilted his head to the side with his tongue hanging out.

"Fuck each and every one of you." Quatre said as he stalked into the house.

All of the pilots nearly fell out of their chairs laughing.Hilde was also laughing but in the back of her mind she knew that that was a message directed at Quatre but she could figure out why.

  



End file.
